Super Smash Bros Melee Tournament
by Orgrim Doomhammer
Summary: This story was re-written by Her Greatness Mikae77, who put in a lot of time and effort to correct the numerous errors. Thank you very much!
1. Prior to the tournament

Super Smash Bros Melee  
  
Note(s) from the author: I know Zelda is dressed and addressed as Sheik in ssb2, but although she fights in her Sheikah-outfit in my fanfic, she is announced as Zelda and not as Sheik. Furthermore, I put in more characters than just the basic fourteen characters from ssb2. That makes the story longer. Some fighters from other beat-em-ups, like Dead or Alive and Bio Freaks. (Don't worry, Smash Bros rules!) Oh, yeah. I didn't know the colour of Samus' hair, but I saw a picture of her with brown hair, so I used that. Enjoy. (or not...)  
  
Chapter 1: Prior to the Tournament  
  
Zelda was getting tired. This certainly was a long match and she wasn't used to that. Fox was definitely a though one. They both had to fall one time to lose. They stood opposite of each other on a platform. The platform stood a few meters above ground. Fox's kicks were fast and furious. She had the most trouble of blocking or dodging them. Fox slowly pulled out his blaster and aimed it at her with one hand. "You were good, Zelda." Zelda stood ready to duck. Too early meant defeat. Too late meant defeat as well. Fox waited. He wanted Zelda to get nervous. At the beginning of the match she was able to block his shots with her hands, but she felt too weak. The shots weren't deadly, of course. But they did inflict quite some pain and it could be too much for her at her current state. Fox's finger slowly moved over the trigger. Zelda waited... waited... waited... She ducked, but it was too early. Fox aimed down at her and shot a red, glowing laserbeam at her. It hit her in the chest. A burning pain shot through her body as she stumbled backwards. She stood on the edge of the platform. Fox quickly put his blaster away and ran towards the Hylian. He made a slight jump and placed his feet towards Zelda. Zelda looked up just in time to see Fox flying towards her. His feet hit her chest in a powerful blow and she flew through the air a couple of meters before hitting the ground... next to the platform. Fox remained on the platform and used his arms to take his fall and immediately stood up. Zelda slowly stood up. Her back ached. And the rest of her body wasn't in such good shape either. She heard the narrator: "The winner is... FOX!!" She walked to the edge of the platform and pointed a hand towards Fox. "Nice fight, Fox." she said from behind her Sheikah-mask. She fought better in her Sheikah suit. At least, better then in a dress. She sometimes wore it when she wanted some peace around her. Then she would sneak out of the castle. Dressed as Sheik the Sheikah, she wouldn't be recognised. However, she had to reveal her identity for the tournament. Her father wasn't pleased about what she had done. Oh well. First the tournament, then her father. Fox took her hand and shook it. "You too, Zelda." Fox jumped from the platform. He had won his first fight. The tournament hadn't started yet. Those who wanted could fight a friendly battle against each other. Zelda had lost her first match. It was a good training, though. Fox had fought in the first Smash Bros tournament that year before. Zelda had never heard of the tournament before. Many competitors from many places came to Mushroom Kingdoom to participate in the tournament. Thanks to last year's succes, more fighters signed up, including Zelda. Most participants from the year before fought again this year. Those were the men and women with experience. Zelda was inexperienced in battle, but knew her way around in the arcane magicks. She was also pretty agile and decided to give it a shot. She was only seventeen and her father would have never allowed her to enter the tournament, but she wanted to fight so badly. It would help get her mind off things, especially get her mind off the man that had devestated her... an evil man by the name of Ganondorf. She had sneeked out of the castle with the help of her attendant, Impa. When she had arrived in Mushroom Kingdom, she had rent a room at an inn. She had met Fox and the two had decided a little spar wouldn't hurt. Zelda had been wrong. She removed her mask and shook her head to release her long, blonde hair. Fox looked at her in amazement. "Hey... You're a Hylian, right? Your ears..." Zelda nodded. "Are Hylians so well-known?" Fox laughed. His tail continuously followed his movements. Fox was smaller than Zelda, but Lylatans weren't large creatures. He was the squadronleader of the StarFox team. Normally, it was hard to seperate him from his wingmen, Peppy, Falco and Slippy. But everyone had to come alone to the tournament. "To be honest, I never heard of Hylians until the tournament last year." He started to walk to the exit of the building where he and Zelda had been sparring. Zelda followed him. The spectators and the narrator exited the building as well. Someone gave Fox a pat on the back as a show of admiration. "Was there a Hylian in last year's tournament?" Fox simply nodded. "We have fought in a team last year. If you ask me, he was a bit too green back then, but he is very reliable and he will never let you down in a fight. He fights again this year. If you have the opportunity to chose a team-mate, chose him." They walked out of the building and through a peacefull, little town. The inhabitants were all small mushroom-like guys. Where the real tournament would take place was still a secret. Zelda had checked in an inn in that town. It was funny. You didn't know who would participate in the tournament. If you were lucky, you would run into a fighter. Zelda had that luck. Fox knew all the in's and out's, while she knew nothing. She could at least rely on the fox-like young man. "Do you know where he stays?" Fox nodded. "In the same inn where we stay. But I think you won't find him there. I know him a little and I think he is practicing. Though I don't know how. The inn-keeper said he and I were the first ones to check in." They approached the inn. "Do you know where he's practising?" Fox shook his head. "I think you'll see him when it's time for supper." Fox suddenly stopped and looked at Zelda. "And between brackets, he's your age..." Zelda suddenly stopped and looked at the Lylatan. Fox smiled. 


	2. Link

Chapter 2: Link  
  
It was late in the afternoon. Link opened the door to the inn and entered the building. He had walked through the town the whole day and didn't find anyone to spar with. When it started to rain, he decided to go back to the inn he had a room in. He was cold, wet, tired and in a bad mood. There was no one in the inn. Link sat down on the chair closest to the door. A mushroom-like guy walked towards him. He was the inn-keeper and his name was Toad. "Some weather we're having, don't you agree?" he said with a tiny voice which matched his appearance. Link took his cap from his head and wrong it out. "You can say that again." "Have you found any competitors yet?" Link shook his head. "Besides Fox, no one." Toad's look revealed he was sorry for Link. "Can I get you something?" Link nodded. "I'm starving. Something to eat and I could use a beer as well." Toad nodded. "Coming up." He walked to the kitchen, but suddenly stopped and turned around. "Fox was with someone early this afternoon. She could be another contester." Link looked at Toad with a strange look on his face. "She? You mean Samus?" Toad shook his little head. "No. She was a very pretty Hylian." Link sat up straight. "A Hylian? Great!" Toad nodded and walked to the kitchen. Link put his cap back on his head. He wanted to lie back against the back of the chair, but noticed his sword and shield were in the way. He always wore them on his back and was so used to them he usually forgot he wore them. He stood up and removed them. He put them next to his chair and sat back on the chair again. He waited patiently for Toad to bring him his dinner. He thought who the pretty Hylian could be. He didn't know that many people. He didn't even know how the King of Hyrule and his daughter looked like. He didn't even know their names! He didn't like busy places. He preferred some peace and quiet around him. He just loved to practice his skills with the sword and bow. He made some money by hunting Poes and by doing some bounty hunting. It was enough to keep him alive; buy food and clothes. The Smash Bros tournament was perfect for him. He would have something to do for the upcoming months. The inn existed out of two levels: The ground floor and the first floor where the rooms were located. They were connected with a wooden stairway which was mounted against the wall opposite of the entrance. It was just a small inn with a few rooms. Link and Fox were lucky to be able to check in. There had been four rooms available. Suddenly, Link felt a hand on his shoulder. "A rupee for your thoughts," Fox said with a smile. He grabbed a chair and sat down on it next to Link. "Hey, Fox," Link said, surprised. "Let me guess, you didn't find someone to fight with?" "You're right about that one, Fox. Did you had a chance to practice?" Fox nodded. "Yeah. And I believe my opponent eagerly wants to meet you." "You mean that Hylian girl Toad talked about?" Fox shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what Toad said, but she's indeed a Hylian. And a nice specimen as well..." Link chuckled. "You're making me curious, man." Fox looked at the stairs and said, "Look, there she is just now." Zelda came down the stairs in a simple, light- brown, cotton dress with short sleeves. She had combed her hair. It hung decently along her back. "Eh... Link?" Fox said slowly. Link didn't hear him. All of his attention went to the Hylian girl. He suddenly felt a poke in his side. "Link! You're mouth's open!" Fox said between his teeth. Link quickly closed it, but his attention remained with Zelda. "Din! She's beautifull..." Fox gave him a quick pat against the back of his head. "Snap out of it!" When Zelda saw Fox and Link, she walked to the table and sat on a free chair on the opposite of Link. "Zelda, this is the man I've been talking about." Zelda sticked out her hand towards Link. "Hi! I'm Zelda." Link got out of his trance and shook her hand. "I'm Link." Zelda smiled. It seemed Link didn't know who she was. More the better. She didn't like formalities that accompanied her title. "Nice name. It suits you." Link was nervous. "Yeah, you too." Fox strikingly put his hand on his face. "Forgive him, Zelda. He's a social nitwit." Link looked at Fox. "Who? Me?" Zelda put her hand on her mouth and laughed. "That's not funny, Fox," Link said. Toad put Link's dinner on the table. Link searched his pockets for money, but couldn't find it. "I know I've got some... somewhere..." Link felt incredibly embarrassed in front of Zelda. Toad crossed his arms in front of his tiny chest. Toad was a good lad, but he had to make a living. "This time, you've got to pay, Link. No more free meals." "But I promise I'll pay you when I've got the money..." There went his chances with Zelda. "No, Link. I've heard that one last year." "But I didn't won then. If I win this tournament, I'll be able to pay you everything back." Toad was about to say something when Zelda interrupted him. "I'll pay for him. I'll pay you when the tournament is over. You have my word on that one." Toad walked back to the kitchen. "I'll trust you, Zelda. But if I don't see my money at the end of the tournament, he goes to jail." Link had suddenly lost his appetite. His economic state was always in the way. He looked at the plate of food. "I'm so sorry." he said softly. He stood up, took up his weapons and left the inn. Zelda wanted to stand up and follow him, but Fox stopped her with a simple gesture of his hand. "I'll go talk to him." He stood up and exited the inn as well. Zelda remained at the table. She couldn't help but feel guilty for being a rich princess. Fox quickly looked around and found Link sitting against the wall of the inn. He looked at the sunset which was easily spotted from his point. The inn was stated on top of a hill and it rose above the other houses. Fox didn't say a word. He didn't know how to begin. "Quite the view here," Link said. Fox looked at the sunset. "Yeah." They remained silent for a while. "Link, I feel sorry for you." "What is there to be sorry about?" Fox sighed. "You pretty much screwed up with her." "Yep. But I'll get over it." Fox sat down next to him. "Why don't you show off to her? One good fight and you're even." "You've got a point there. But just look at her. She's so decent. She'll never like a tramp like me!" Fox looked at him. "You're right about that tramp part." Fox pauzed to see Link's reaction, but it didn't came. He really was down. "But she doesn't look like a girl who minds money or wealth. She offered to pay for your meal, right?" Link looked at him. "Yeah... That's true. You think it means something?" Fox sighed. "I don't know, Link. But we'll see. Let's get back inside. Your dinner is getting cold." He stood up, but Link hesitated. "I can't go back in there! I made a complete fool out of myself." Fox gave him a faint smile. "She'll forgive you. I just know it." 


	3. Training mode

Chapter 3: Training mode  
  
"Okay, Zelda. Show me what you've got." Link said to the Princess, who was on the other side of the platform. It was the morning after the problems with Link's dinner. The evening didn't went so badly for Link. Link could drink at Zelda's expenses, but he only drunk water. He didn't want her to pay for him. That was a big plus in Zelda's eyes. Zelda had asked that evening if Link wanted a spar with her. At first, he rejected the idea, but he saw Zelda really wanted it, so he had accepted the 'challenge'. Now he stood on the opposite of her. She was wearing her Sheikah suit. It kept her hair out of her face and she was able to move better in it. He gave her a wink. "Please be gentle with me." She smiled, something which was not visible under the mask. Link unsheathed his sword and readied his shield. At the sight of the weapon, Zelda startled. "You're not going to kill me, are you?" Link laughed. "No, it's like Fox's blaster. It doesn't kill in the tournament. I keep wondering how they do that. But it seems something in the atmosphere causes weapons to go into a not-killing state." The narrator walked to the side of the platform. "Ready?" Link and Zelda nodded. "Three... Two... One... GO!!" he yelled. Link and Zelda walked towards each other. Link was carefull not to attack too fast. He moved a bit to the left and right of her and waited her movements. Zelda jumped high into the air, made a back somersault and landed neatly on her feet a few meters away from Link. Wow. She knew some moves! She ran towards him and jumped high in the air. With her speed, she made a couple of flips over Link's head and landed behind him. She was so quick, Link didn't had time to turn around. With her back towards Link, she kicked backwards and hit the young man full on his back. He fell forward on his chest, but immediatly stood up again. Pain existed in the tournament, but was greatly reduced. Nobody knew how it was possible, but it just was. "Nice move, Zelda!" Link said admiring. "Why, thank you." Zelda said curtious. "Come on, Link! Show that rookie who's boss!" Fox yelled from the side of the platform. He turned to Zelda. "It's nothing personal, Zelda." Link walked towards Zelda, his chest unprotected by his shield, his sword at the ready. Zelda made a quick step towards him. Link horizontally swinged his sword towards her, but she used her hand to block his attack. With her free hand, she quickly punched him on his chest, his stomach and made, while turning her body around, an uppercut against his face. Link fell on his back, but immediatly rolled away from her and stood up. "Link, stop playing with her and finish her off!" Fox said encouragingly. "I'm not playing! She's really good!" Link assured his friend. Link didn't want to hit her. Although he knew it hurted just a little. He was affraid he couldn't bare it to see her hurt. Nonsense of course. Not that she was an easy opponent or something like that. He swallowed and ran towards her with full speed. Zelda saw him coming and kicked him at chest-hight. Link used his shield to block her kick. He made a slight jump, turned his body around in the air and kicked her on her chest with one feet at a time. He started with the leg that was closed to Zelda and ended with the other leg at the end of his turn. He landed back on his feet. When Zelda got hit by the first kick, she stumbled back a little. The second kick finished it and she fell on her back and dangerously close to the edge of the platform. A little sound of pain escaped her throat, but it was more out of surprise then that it had actually hurted her. Link bowed concerned over her. "Are you okay?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her feet under his abdomen. "Yeah, I am." she said shortly and gave a hard push with her feet. With a yell, Link flew over her, made a flip thanks to the fact that Zelda had her arms around his neck and landed on his back next to the platform. Zelda stood up as the narrator yelled, "And the winner is... ZELDA!!" Link remained lying on his back and saw an upside-down Zelda removing her mask. Fox gave Link a hand and helped him up. "That was an awfully dumb mistake, you know that?" Link sheathed his sword and hung his shield back on his back. He scratched the back of his head. "I guess so." He turned to Zelda. "You're good, Zelda. Really good." Zelda smiled. "I'm sorry for taking advantage of your concern." "Let me help you," Link said as he stretched his arms towards her. Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck as she let him lift her off the platform. Link put her down and they let go of each other. "I'm not used to fighting girls. Except for Samus. But she wore a mechanical suit and that fights a bit easier then when it was with you. But you're really good." Fox patted Link on his shoulder. "You think you can handle another fight, Hylian?" Link turned around to him. "You're challenging me? Let's make it a fight then." Fox ran to the narrator and informed him of the new fight while Link climbed onto the stage. Fox jumped on it and the narrator asked if they were ready. Link and Fox nodded. "Three... Two... One... GO!!" the narrator yelled. Link got his sword and shield from his back and ran towards Fox. Fox quickly pulled out his blaster and started to shoot at Link. Link blocked all the shots with his shield and bashed into him with his sword pointed forward. Fox fell backwards, but used his arms to immediatly get up again. He jumped towards the Hylian and kicked at him while in the air. Link avoided the barrage of kicks by rolling under Fox. Fox landed on the ground and immediatly turned around to face Link. Link already stood ready for Fox and used his shield as a weapon. He trusted the shield at Fox's neck. The top of the shield hit Fox at his neck and Link lifted the Lylatan up with his shield. Fox felt the shield in his neck as Link lifted him up. Link moved his shieldarm down and up again in one powerfull move. Fox flew up in the air. Link let the handle of his shield go and held his sword with two hands. His shield still hung at his arm at a second handle. He lifted his sword above his head and waited for Fox to return. When Fox was about to hit the ground, Link hacked down in one powerfull slash. It hit Fox full on his chest and he flew a few meters through the air with a loud yell. He landed near the edge of the platform. Link slowly walked towards him. Fox stood up with a bit of trouble. Link quickly put his sword away and grabbed Fox at his jacket. He lifted him up in the air. "You've been a bit careless, my friend." Link said as he moved his leg back. He quickly moved his leg forward again in a strong kick as he released Fox. It hit Fox hard and he flew through the air and off the platform. Link put his shield on his back as he heard the narrator. "And the winner is... LINK!!" Zelda gave Link a modest, but well meant applause. Link jumped off the platform and landed next to her. "You're amazing, Link. I've never seen anyone fight like that," Link smiled at her. He had definetly impressed her! Fox stood up and walked towards the two. "Man, you fight much better than last year. I guess I've underestimated you." He pauzed for a second. "But if you want to show off to Zelda, please don't do it by means of me again." Link and Zelda laughed. "I think we've practiced enough for today. Let's see if there's some fun around here, shall we?" Link suggested. 


	4. Donkey Kong

Chapter 4: Donkey Kong  
  
Link opened his eyes. It was the morning after his spars against Fox and Zelda. He was still a bit sleepy and remained in bed for a while. He thought about Zelda. About her agile body... He smiled. He made up for the fiasco he had made two days before. Perhaps he had a chance at her. But then you had his economic crisis. He was a tramp and she was a very decent girl. No way that was going to work. He got out of bed, washed himself and put on his clothes. He was curious if Fox and Zelda were up. He exited his room and went downstairs. Fox wasn't up yet, but Zelda was. Toad wasn't there either. Probably getting some goods. As soon as Zelda saw Link, her face turned to a smile. "Good morning, Link." Link walked to her table and took a seat. "Good morning, Zelda. You're up early." Zelda shook her head. Her long, blonde hair gently followed her movements. "No. You're just late." "Oh, I am? And what about Fox? He's still asleep?" "No, he went outside for a walk." Link chuckled. "I bet he's checking the local chicks right as we speak." Zelda laughed. "All mushrooms, eh?" Link grinned and shook his head. "Many people from many places travel to Mushroom Kingdom to see the tournament. I think Fox can pick something out of that." "And what about you?" Zelda asked curiously, but with an innocent voice. Her question took Link by surprise. "What do you mean?" "I was just curious about your love life." Link let himself sink in his chair. "It wouldn't interrest you." "Why not?" Link sighed. "Because there's nothing to talk about." Zelda looked down at the table. "I see. I'm sorry." Link sat up straight again. "And why's that?" "For starting the subject." "It's not YOUR fault. I'm just stupid." Zelda put a hand on his arm. A gesture which surprised Link. He liked it. "You shouldn't talk like that, Link. I think you're a really sweet guy." "You do?" Link asked astonished. "Yes, I do," Zelda said softly. Suddenly, Fox, followed by a big ape with a red tie, came rushing in the inn. Link immediatly stood up. "Look who's here!" Fox said. "Donkey! Did you came for the tournament as well?" Link asked as he walked to the big ape. The ape nodded. "Of course, Link. Long time, no see. Let's shake hands, bro'!" Link smiled. He and Donkey shook hands. It was a painfull experience for the young man. As soon as Donkey Kong saw Zelda he walked towards her. He always walked on both his arms and his legs. Zelda startled as Donkey grabbed her at the collar of her dress and lifted her up without any trouble. "OE, pretty girl." He turned his head to Link. "Your girlfriend?" Link smiled at Zelda and then looked at Donkey. "No, she's a friend of us." "Ehm, Donkey... Would you put me down, please?" Zelda asked. Donkey Kong put her back on the ground again. "Sorry. What's your name, pretty girl?" Zelda chuckled. It sounded funny. She straightened her dress. "I'm Zelda. And you're Donkey, I presume?" Donkey nodded. "Donkey Kong. You're of the same race as Link, and Link is a really cool guy. Are you sure you don't love him?" Zelda laughed a bit nervously. "No, Donkey, I just met him a few days ago." Link sighed a little. "We're friends and nothing more than that." he murmered. Fox patted him on his shoulder. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" Link nodded. "Sure." The two went outside. "Don't let your love-sickness get in the way of the tournament, Link. If you win, you can pay off your depts, remember that." "Yeah, yeah, I know. I just really like her. She's so perfect..." "Fine for her. If you fight her, switch off your love for her and finish her as fast as possible." "No! I'm not going to fight her. And I'm certainly not going to embarrass her by fighting at my best." Suddenly the inn's door was opened. Donkey Kong and Zelda walked out of the inn. At least, one of them was walking. Donkey held Zelda at her feet with one hand as she hung upside down on his back. "Donkey! What are you doing?" Link asked, astonished. "She started tickling. And I can't take tickling," the ape said in his defence. "I didn't tickle! I wanted to fix you're tie!" Donkey removed Zelda from his back and held her, still upside down, in front of his face high enough that they could see each other in the face. "There's nothing wrong with my tie!" "Well, how could I know?" Zelda said angry. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "The pretty girl has a pretty temper too," Donkey said softly. "YES!! I've got a temper when I'm hanging upside down! Would you PLEASE let go of me?" "Okay," Donkey said as he let go of Zelda's feet. A painfull groan escaped Zelda's throat as she fell on the ground. She was able to take the fall with her hands. Link and Fox roared with laughter. Zelda gave Donkey an angry look, but saw the humour of the situation and started to laugh as well. "Are you not mad at me?" Donkey asked cautious. Zelda looked at the big ape and smiled. "No, Donkey. I'm sorry for reacting that way." "I'm sorry for picking you up." 


	5. United in arms

Chapter 5: United in Arms  
  
"Red team: Fox and Donkey Kong. Green team: Link and Zelda. Three... Two... One... GO!!" the narrator yelled. The four friends had decided at breakfast that with the four of them, a team battle should be fought. It was a few days after Link had met Donkey. He hadn't gotten a step closer to Zelda. During breakfast that morning, the teams were made. Zelda had chosen Link as her team-mate. That was a step in the right direction. Now he stood opposite of his friends with Zelda by his side. Like always in a fight, she wore her blue suit. "Be carefull for Donkey. He's slow, but incredibly strong." Link warned her as he unsheathed his sword and readied his shield. Both the teams weren't eager to start the offensive. "I'm going. If one of them flanks me, attack." Link whispered at Zelda. A lot of people came watching. Team battles were very popular. A lot of people quickly chose their favorites and even bets were made, though this still was a training. Link slowly moved towards Donkey and Fox, his shield forward. Fox knew his blaster was no good. He waited patiently for Link to come. Donkey moved around Link as he kept an eye on Zelda. He was not planning on underestimating the young lady. Zelda wanted to attack, but she knew what Link had said. Link suddenly accelerated and jumped towards Fox. Fox saw it coming and made a steady, low flip at his position. At the same time, he aimed for Link. Just when Link noticed his carelessness, he felt Fox' boot in his stomach. He flew through the air in the opposite direction of Fox. "Grab him, Donkey!" the young pilot yelled. Donkey made a slight jump and turned his body to Link, who was still flying through the air. Donkey moved his arm back and swung it at Link with a strength worthy of the big ape. It hit Link full on his back. Link let a yell as he flew over Fox's head and landed behind the squadron leader. He hit the ground with his chest and stood up as soon as his body allowed him to. Zelda was startled from the scene, but remembered the strange aura that hung over the tournament. As soon as Donkey landed, his back turned to the princess, she ran towards him. As soon as she thought she was close enough, she made a slight jump and gave him a knee on his back. Donkey stumbled forward, but Zelda wasn't finished with him yet. She kicked him on his left and right leg using her own left and right leg. She punched him on his back a couple of times with both her arms. She positioned herself with her left side towards Donkey and gave him a high side kick with her left leg. It hit the ape on his head and he made a somersault as he fell forward on the ground. The crowd gave Zelda a big applause for her action. In the meantime, Fox quickly walked towards Link. He stood on one leg and used his other one to deliver a barrage of kicks at Link. Link however, was on his feet fast enough to block the attack and ducked under his shield. He hacked Fox horizontally on the leg the pilot used to stand. Fox flew up a bit and landed on his side. Link waited for Fox to stand up. Fox slowly stood up, but in the mean time, pulled out his blaster. He immediatly started to fire at Link. The Hylian didn't expect that and he felt the shots hitting his chest as he stumbled backwards. Still holding the blaster, Fox ran towards Link, let himself fall down and slided towards him. He used both feet to tackle Link. Link fell on the ground, but used his hands to recover from the attack. While still standing on his hands, still holding his shield and sword, Link flexed the muscles in his arms. Fox had stood up again. Link stretched his arms and flew in the direction of Fox. He hit him with both feet on his head. The attack came as a surprise and Fox flew backwards and fell on his back. In the meantime, Zelda wasn't in such good shape as Donkey anymore. She stumbled backwards as she felt Donkey's strong punches against her chest. She knew the edge of the platform was getting dangerously close. Donkey saw Zelda was about to give up. He grabbed her with both hands and lifted her above his head. Zelda tried to break free, but her attempts weren't succesfull. Donkey was about to throw her of the stage as he was hit by Link's sword from the back. He stumbled forward and was forced to let Zelda go. She landed nicely on her feet while Donkey tried to remain his balance on the edge of the platform. Link jumped at him and, while in the air, made his body spin. He pointed out his blade and flew through the air as a deadly whirlwind. He struck Donkey and the ape flew through the air and landed next to the platform. Fox charged his jetpack. "Hey, Link! You forgot about me!" he yelled as his jetpack discharged. He shot in the direction of Link with a deadly speed in a ball of flame. Link quickly turned around, but he was too late. Fox collided with Link and the Hylian felt a burning pain shooting through his body. Zelda startled as she saw Link changing in a living torch. He fell off the platform, but grabbed Fox in his descent with his shield arm. Fox didn't expect it and the two fell next to the platform. "Green team wins!!" the narrator yelled. The crowd started to cheer and applause. Zelda saw, much to her relief, that Link's tunic was extinguished. The aura around the tournament was indeed weird. Link and Fox slowly stood up. Link helped Zelda down the stage. "Good fight, guys!" Fox said, dusting off his jacket. Zelda looked down. She hadn't done much. Link had done all the work. She slowly took off her mask and shook her head to release her blonde hair. Perhaps she underestimated the tournament. She could never stand a chance against all those veterans from the year before. She had only won one match, because Link didn't dare to hit her. She thought it was best to quit while it was still possible. 


	6. Peach

Chapter 6: Peach  
  
"QUIT!?! You can't be serious!" Link said in astonishment. Zelda had asked him if he would go with her for a walk around the fields outside of town. Link had eagerly accepted and Fox had given him a wink. Fox and Donkey had decided to go back to the inn. The two Hylians just walked out of town and into the fields. Zelda was still wearing her Sheikah suit. She held her mask in her hand. "I am serious Link. I'm not good enough." "Not good enough? We won, remember? Do you think I could have won on my own?" Zelda nodded. "Yes. You're good, Link. The only thing I did was distracting Donkey so you could take Fox. I'm packing and I'm leaving tomorrow." She sighed. She would go back to the castle. Back to her boring life as a princess. She just hoped her father wouldn't be too angry with her. "Zelda, Zelda, Zelda! I know it when I see a good fighter and you're good. You just have to get used to the tournament and every thing around it. I had that as well when I fought last year." "No, Link. It's sweet of you to say that, but I can't compete with all those good contesters. And if I team up with you, I'm just in the way. You need the money, Link. And I'm afraid I'm going to cost you the prize." Link stopped and turned around to her. Zelda stopped as well. "Zelda, I want you as my team-mate!" Zelda looked up at him in surprise. "You just say that so that I'll stay." "Zelda, you are someone I can trust on in a fight. I want someone like that. I fought with a lot of fighters in my team. Most of them don't understand the meaning of a team battle. I asked you to hold your position in that fight and you did as I asked. It might have sounded a bit bossy, but it worked. The problem with team battles is that you and your team-mate must feel each other's thoughts and know each other's style. With fighters from different backgrounds, that is difficult. Perhaps it's because we're both Hylians, but I think I can't fight a team battle with anyone but you by my side, I discovered that today." Zelda gave him a sweet smile. Something which Link liked. "So, I'm asking you, as a friend and as a fighter, would you please stay and remain my team-mate for the rest of the tournament?" Zelda liked Link. He wasn't like most people she knew. He was polite and modest. And handsome too. They didn't know much about each other, but Zelda liked him. A lot. Perhaps he was even more to her than just a friend. "I don't know, Link. I'm not good enough on my own." "But I can teach you some tricks." Zelda wasn't sure. "What do I have to do to let you stay? Fall on my knees and beg? You are very valuable to me, Zelda. Both as a fighter and... as a friend." Zelda smiled a bit nervously. Link looked away from her. He had said more than he wanted to say. But he had finally found a girl he really liked and she was about to leave. He couldn't let that happen. "You're really sweet, you know that? I bet you've got loads of girls," Zelda said softly. She forgot what Link had said about his love life. Link didn't pay attention to it. He shook his head slowly. "No. I'm trying to get close to a girl with blonde hair and a blue suit with a mask..." The two looked each other in the eyes and their faces moved towards each other. "Would that be me?" Zelda asked softly. "Yeah." They closed their eyes as their lips closed in on each other. "Well, well, if it isn't my friend Zelda. Still living under your rank, I see." Link and Zelda quickly turned away from each other and looked in the direction of the voice. They were both blushing a little. They saw a Human woman standing in front of them. She had blonde, curling, long hair and she wore a fancy, pink dress with diamonds at some places. She wore big, round, blue rubies as earrings. She was older than Zelda and wore a golden crown on top of her head. "Peach," Zelda said coldly. She hated the interruption, but that was not the only reason for her cold reaction. Link was too ashamed to notice her reaction. "A friend of yours?" "You can call it that way." Link pointed out his hand towards Peach. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Link." Peach looked at his hand and then looked at Zelda again. "As usually, you can only make friends with low-lifes and scum." Link finally awoke from his naive state. "What!?! You take that back, lady!" he said threatening. "Tell him to keep his mouth shut," Peach told Zelda. "And why would I do that?" Zelda asked her. "He's my friend. And I'm not ordering my friends about." Peach chuckled. "Did you impress him with your status and wealth, Zelda?" Link looked at Zelda in surprise. "Status and wealth?" Peach looked at Link, amused. "You mean you didn't know? What a laugh! Zelda is..." Zelda interrupted Peach. "I'd prefer if you didn't tell Link who I am." Zelda said softly. "Suit yourself, Zelda. I think his curiousity will find out. What are you doing here?" Zelda waited with her answer. "I'm here to fight in the tournament." Peach laughed again. "Oh, really? Me too. Then we can settle some things, Hylian. As I look at you, I see a little girl incapable of defending herself. That's going to be a laugh. I'll see you again, Zelda." Peach turned around and walked away from the couple in the direction of the town, leaving Link's head filled with questions. Zelda looked at Link. "So I guess you want to know who I am..." Link slowly shook his head. "No. If you don't want me to know it, then I'll respect that. But your name is really Zelda?" Zelda smiled. "Yes, it's Zelda." She could barely believe what Link had said. He truly respected her for who she was and not for what she was. "What's your history with this Peach character? You don't seem to like her." Link interrupted her thoughts. "Peach and I..." Zelda wanted to say that she and Peach were both of royalty, but held different visions on that subject. "...just hate each other's attitudes." "I see. But I didn't got a real answer on my question. Will you stay?" Zelda nodded. "I'll give it a shot." "Good!" Link said, relieved. 


	7. Revelations

Chapter 7: Revelations  
  
"So Peach is participating..." Fox said, dreamly before he took a drink from his mug of ale. The four friends sat at a round, wooden table in Toad's inn. It was evening and dark outside. Zelda had a goblet of wine, while Link and Donkey both had a glass of water. Donkey didn't like all those drinks and Link had taken water because Zelda was still paying for him. "Then Mario be here too," Donkey noticed. "Yeah, I think so. He seems to like Peach," Fox said. "Aw! I don't really dig his taste for girls," Link said, surprised. "She's a good woman. She's just a bit arrogant at times. Bragging about being a princess and stuff like that," Fox said. "She's a princess? Hm, I think I'm going to chat with her for a while. Perhaps she likes me. Could come in handy," Link said, looking at Zelda. He chuckled as a sign that he was only joking. Zelda smiled at him. "Would you like a princess as a girlfriend?" she asked curiously. Link pursed his lips and made a nonchalant movement with his head. "I'm not going for money. But I haven't seen a single princess who is normal. They're all incredibly arrogant and selfish. I bet the princess of our land is just like Princess Peach." Zelda swallowed and shrugged her shoulders to hide it. "I don't know her." Fox noticed Zelda's strange behavior. The four chatted for a while until Link felt tired. "I'm going to bed, guys. I haven't really slept last night and you two..." he pointed at Donkey and Fox, "...really hit me hard this morning." Fox chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment, Link." Link stood up and stretched himself. "Good night, guys," he said, as he walked to the stairs. "I'm going to bed as well," Donkey said as he too stood up from his chair. He was a very civilized ape. "Sleep well, guys," Zelda said. As soon as Donkey and Link had disappeared in their rooms, Fox turned to Zelda. "Zelda, I'm starting to get the feeling that I should address you as 'Your Highness'. Am I right or not?" Zelda was stunned. "Why... Why do you think that?" Fox emptied his mug. "Your money, your Sheikah clothing; you're not a Sheikah. Your reaction towards Link this evening. THIS reaction. Link and Donkey might be a bit naive, but I'm not." Zelda looked down at the table. "Your perceptions are right, Fox. I'm indeed the Princess of Hyrule." "Why did you not tell us?" Fox said, not surprised he was right. "I didn't want you guys to treat me like a princess. I was afraid you would change your behavior towards me." "If you don't want us to call you princess, that's okay with us; I'm sure. But if I were you, I wouldn't lie to Link in this critical phase." Zelda looked up at Fox. "Don't give me that surprised look, Zelda. I've seen the way you two react upon each other and that walk through the plains this morning was the last piece of evidence my mind needed. He likes you, you like him. But you better tell him who you are. I'm sure he'll understand." Zelda shook her head. "No. Then he'll treat me like a princess. You heard what he said about princesses." "But you're an exception. And sooner or later, he'll find out. Just tell him in the morning. I know Link. He's a nice guy." Zelda sighed. "Yeah, he is. He really is." She hadn't forgotten about her history with Ganondorf. How COULD one possibly forget THAT? But she knew Link was different. She had trusted Ganondorf and that was wrong, but she knew Link would never hurt her in the way Ganondorf had done. She just felt happy no lasting damage was done that night. She had to thank that to her magic skills. Link couldn't fall asleep. He was thinking of Zelda. She had to be someone important, or else Peach wouldn't know her. Considering Peach's reaction towards him that morning. Peach would be in the tournament as well. Link wondered if she could fight a bit. He figured it would be some match if Zelda had to fight Peach... The two held a certain grudge against each other. Slowly, Link fell asleep. He had a dream. He stood somewhere, but his surroundings were plain blue and pink. He didn't stand on a ground or anything. He saw a figure walking towards him. She wore a long dress. The upper part of the dress was light purple and the lower part was white. Before the white part, a cloth hung with some symbols on it. Link could recognise three golden triangles in the shape of one big triangle: The crest of the Royal Family of Hyrule! Instead of sleeves, the girl wore white, silken gloves which reached up to her upper-arm. She had long, almost gold, hair which was combed back. On her head rested a golden diadem. As she approached him, Link was convinced it was the Princess of Hyrule. He quickly bowed and took of his cap. "Your Highness," Link said, courteously. The princess stopped right in front of him. "Stand up, Link. You don't need to bow for me." She spoke with a sweet voice, which Link recognized. He stood up straight and startled. "Z... Zelda?" Zelda smiled bitterly. "I'm sorry." She moved her hands along his chest. As if it was by command, Link wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer. "I don't think so!" a loud voice echoed through the infinite space. Suddenly, a red crystal was formed around Zelda. It completely closed her in. Link was surprised, but frantically started to pound on the crystal in an attempt to break it. Suddenly, she disappeared. And the voice said, "I'm coming to the tournament to take that what is rightfully mine!" Then laughter. Link opened his eyes. It was in the middle of the night and it was pitch-dark. He noticed his blanket had fallen of the bed. He took it from the floor and put it on the bed again. He lay back in the pillow. "What in Din's name was that all about?" 


	8. Finally

Chapter 8: Finally  
  
As the days passed by, the tournament approached. No details about it were known, but the four friends looked forward to it. They hadn't heard anything about Princess Peach anymore. Zelda still hadn't told Link about her title and Link didn't take his dream serious. The two didn't share a single private moment anymore. So the feelings they held for each other remained firmly locked inside their thoughts and dreams. A few days before the tournament would begin, the friends and relatives of the contesters were allowed into Mushroom Kingdom. Zelda looked forward to that day. Impa had told her she would inform her friends about it, so they could come to the tournament. Impa would try to persuade Zelda's father to come, but the chances at that were slim. Fox also looked forward to see his wingmen again. He started to miss Falco's irritating comments. Donkey knew who would come. His little monkey pal Diddy had been excited last year and was certain to come this year. Funky would come. And Tiny would be there as well as Lanky and Dixy. He doubted if Cranky would show up, but he thought it would be cool. And Link? Well, Link had nothing to look forward to. When that day arrived, Zelda was up early. She had quickly dressed and washed herself and quickly ate breakfast. Donkey and Fox had left the inn and went to the gate of the town. They had told their friends in which town they would be staying. As Zelda was about to leave, Link came down the stairs. "Goodmorning, Link. I thought you were there already." Link shook his head. He didn't want to look sad in front of Zelda, so he decided to join her to the gate. "I've just got a little trouble with getting up early." he explained. The two left the inn and headed for the gate. When they reached the exit to the plains, Link heard a rumbling sound above his head. As he looked up to the sky, he saw a gigantic starship with five smaller craft entering the planet's atmosphere. Fox looked up as well. He had expected three craft, but there were five. "Bill! And that must be Cat!" The starship remained hovering in the air, but the five smaller ships landed one after the other on the green grass. When they all had landed and had stopped their engines, the cockpits opened. "Hi, Foxy," Cat said as she walked down the ladder. "Did you miss me?" She looked like a cat found on Earth. Just like Fox looked like a brown, smart animal. "Guys!" Fox said as he walked towards the planes. "We're just here to see you defeated." Falco noticed as he descended down the ladder of his ship. "Why do you always have to be so mean, Falco?" Slippy said, while he stepped on the ground. "That's just his character, Slip." was the solution Peppy gave. "Long time, no see, Fox," Bill said as he walked towards his friend. Between the chatting of the pilots, Zelda heard the clattering of hooves. She saw four horses approaching. She smiled as she recognized the riders. The horses stopped before her and the riders dismounted. All the riders were female. Three of them were about Zelda's age. They were a Zora, a Gerudo and a Hylian. One of them was an older Sheikah woman. With her on the horse sat a Kokiri girl. It was possible for Link to estimate the Kokiri's age, since they never grew up. He watched from a distance as Zelda warmly hugged them all and started to chat with them. Link couldn't hear what they were talking about. Suddenly, he saw a very strange scene. A mine cart came riding down the hill! There were no tracks and yet it rode. In it sat a wide variety of monkeys. "Learn to drive, Funky!" an old ape with a long beard said against a monkey with sunglasses who apparently drove the vehicle. He hit him on the head with a wooden cane. "Stop that, you crazy, old fool! You're going to get us all killed!" "Watch that tree, Funky!" a small monkey with a red T-shirt and a red baseball cap said. "Holy bananas!!" the driver yelled as the cart hit the tree. Donkey ran towards the accident. Link wanted to come to their aid as well, but it looked like nothing serious had happened. "You dumb, crazy, stupid idiot!" the old monkey yelled as he hammered the driver on his head with the crane. "Woa! Chill, gramps!" Funky said, as he tried to block the old monkey's attacks. "I'm not your gramps, Funky! In my days, there was at least some respect for the old. But the youth nowdays..." Link saw a total of eight monkeys. Two girls with ponytails, the old monkey, the driver, the monkey with the red T-shirt, an ape with large arms and a white shirt, a young lady-monkey with blonde hair and a big ape with a baseball cap. Link sat down in the grass as he looked around. He didn't expect anyone to come looking for him during the tournament. He had no relatives and no friends. Except for Fox, Donkey and Zelda. He never remained in one place long enough to make friends. There were always assassins after him to kill him for something he had done. Usually that was for foiling a certain gang's raid on a town or something like that. Friends weren't practical for him either. He didn't had time to mourn over the loss of a loved one by some vengeful action against him of a gang of tugs. He preferred friends who could defend themselves. He knew trying to get close to Zelda was against his common sense, but he wanted someone to share his life with. Someone to share his thoughts with. Someone to... love. The word sounded strange in his thoughts. "Who's that handsome guy over there?" the red haired Hylian friend of Zelda, Malon, asked. "That's Link. He's going to be my team-mate in the tournament." Zelda answered. "Some team-mate!" the Gerudo, Nabooru, said. "Do you like him?" the Zora, Ruto, asked the princess. Zelda just smiled and blushed a little. She saw no one had come for Link. "Excuse me, guys." she said as she walked to him. "Hi, Link." Link looked up from his thoughts. "Hello, Zelda." Zelda sat down next to Link. "When do your relatives come?" Link looked at the hills at the horizon. "They're not coming." Zelda looked at him in surprise. "Why not?" "Because I don't have them. Usually, my friends don't live long. My enemies take care of that. It is best if I don't make friends." "But... but that's not fair! A person needs friends in his life! And what about family?" Link looked at her for a second and then looked at the horizon again. "Don't have them either. My parents were killed by brigands." Zelda startled. "That's horrible, Link." "At least dad took a few of them out." "I can't believe you remain so calm under it. If I would lose my parents, I... never mind." "It happened when I was young. I got over it." Zelda put a hand on his shoulder. "Link, if the tournament is over, you can stay at my place if you want." Link smiled and looked at her. "That's really sweet, Zelda, but I don't want to be a bother." "No, no! You're not. My house is big enough. Trust me, it's really big." Link tilted his eyebrow. "I get the idea your parents are rich. You're very decent and you've got a big house with lots of money." Link suddenly remembered his dream. "By the way, I dreamed about you a few days ago. You were dressed like the Princess of Hyrule. And someone said he would come to the tournament to claim what is rightfully his." He didn't say anything about what Zelda and he did in his dream. Zelda was startled. "Me...? The Princess of Hyrule? That's..." She knew she couldn't lie to him anymore. Fox was right. She had to tell him. "Link, please don't be angry with me, but there's something I have to tell you." Link was a bit surprised by Zelda's sentence. "Which is?" Zelda hesitated for a moment. "I don't really live in a house and my parents don't really have a regular job." Link wanted to make a comment, but didn't. Zelda reached out her arm towards him. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, three golden triangles started to glow on the back of her hand. Link startled. The crest of the Royal Family! "By Din! You really are..." Zelda opened her eyes again and with that, the three triangles disappeared. "Yes, Link. I am the Princess of Hyrule." Link didn't know what to say. "Your Highness, I..." Zelda interrupted him. "No. Please, Link. Call me by my name. We're friends." "Okay, if that's what you want. But why didn't you tell me before?" "Because I hate all those formalities around my title. I just want to be a normal girl. And you hate princesses..." "No. That's not true. I don't like Peach. But I really like you, Zelda." Zelda turned around to him. "And I really like you, Link. I'm starting to know you a little better and now I am sure that you can get EVERY girl in Hyrule." Link's heart started to race. "Every girl?" "Every girl." Link turned his upper-body to face her. They moved their faces towards each other and this time, there were no interruptions. Their lips met and for the first time in his life, Link tasted a girl's lips. "Way to go, Link!" Fox murmered as he noticed the scene. "It's not polite to stare, Funky!" Cranky said as he hit the surf- monkey with the crane while he was watching the two Hylians. "Isn't that beautifull, Donkey?" Candy, the monkey-lady, said. Malon crossed her arms in front of her chest. "How does she do that?" When Link and Zelda broke off the kiss, they kept staring at each other. "I think we're being watched," Link murmered. "So?" Zelda replied. They kissed again. They finally had the thing that had been missing in both of their lives. 


	9. Registration

Chapter 9: Registration  
  
Zelda threw the knife at Link with deadly accuracy. Link quickly used his shield to block the weapon. It fell soundly on the ground. "Nice shot, Zelda! You must have practiced this more." Zelda smiled a bit uneasy. "I used to do that when I was a kid. My father forbid me to do it, but it helped to eliminate the boredom of the castle." The two stood outside the town. Zelda was wearing her Sheikah suit, but without the mask. That afternoon, all the contesters would have to register for the tournament. It was almost time. Fox wasn't up yet. He had been drinking with his friends somewhere. Link didn't know where, but he suspected Fox had a serious hangover. Donkey had spent most of his time with Diddy. All the relatives of the contesters stayed in another village. That had also been the explenation for the fact that Zelda's friends had come on horseback. They stayed in a village not far from the one she was in. "If you pack some knifes, I think you stand more than a good chance, your Highness." Zelda walked towards him. "Don't call me that, Link. You know I hate it." Link picked up the knife and handed it over to her. "I believe this is yours." Zelda took the object from him. "Together, we'll kick their tails!" Link said, optimistic. "I hope so, Link. But are you sure you want me to fight with you in a team? I can be nothing but an obstruction to you." "Backing away, now are we? This afternoon, we are going to the town hall and registrate ourselves for the team battles and the free-for-all's. Do you have a problem with that?" he said threatening, yet with a smile that revealed he was only joking. All the towns and cities around Mushroom Kingdom held the registries in the town halls. A LOT of contesters were expected. Not just the champions of the year before, but EVERYONE could enlist. But one had to be really good to beat fighters like Captain Falcon, Mario or Yoshi. Zelda wasn't good enough to beat those guys in a one-on-one because she wasn't confident enough. But Link knew that if she would win a few team battles, she would be confident enough to fight in the free-for- all's. Link looked at the clock on the tower which rised high above the town. He pointed his thumb in the direction of the town. "Shall we go, your Majesty?" Zelda looked at him with a mean smile. "If you call me like that one more time, I'll... give you a kiss!" "Oh Din, no! Please don't do that to me! I'll never say it again." Link teased. "Just move, peasant." Zelda said at a spoiled tone. Link didn't want to continue with their little argument, so he took her hand in his as they walked back to the town. The two Hylians took their time to get to the town hall. Once they were there, and entered, they saw Donkey and Fox waiting. Donkey looked up as soon as he saw the two entering the town hall. "Hey! What took you so long?" he said as he walked towards them. Fox slowly followed Donkey, not willing to do anything to provoke his hangover. "We've already registered ourselves," Donkey said enthusiastically. "It's easier than last year. You just get a form over there and after you filled it out, you put it in the box over there." Donkey waved his arms and pointed at different locations in the town hall during his words, in order to put the emphasise on his explanation. "I'll get a form, Link," Zelda said as she walked past Donkey Kong. Link walked towards Fox and patted him on his shoulder. "Did you had a though night yesterday, or is it just me?" Link said sarcastically. "I just had a couple of drinks, okay?" Fox explained, a bit irritated. "A couple!?! Then I don't want to know what 'a lot' means in your vocabulary." "Just a few cups of coffee and I'm back to normal," Fox said softly. Link crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Just a few days before the tournament. Are you sure you can get there sober?" he said, trying to remain as serious as possible with his sarcastic statements. "Yeah, yeah. Make fun of me. But I'd like to see you after a few Lylatan beers. I had forgotten how strong that stuff really is," Fox said as he again felt his painful head. "Can I get the registry-forms here?" Zelda asked the man behind the counter. Apparently, he was Human. Probably one of the organizers. The man thought Zelda's innocent appearance was reason enough for a joke. "For who?" he asked shortly. Zelda thought it was a bit of an odd question. "Well, for Link and me." The man leaned on the counter using one arm as he hung a bit forward. "You?" Zelda felt a bit embarrassed and became uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong about me?" The man chuckled. "Lady, I've seen fighters come and go, and I can tell you, that you don't stand a chance. You're too young and it looks like you don't have any combat experience." "But... but Link said..." The man interrupted her. "Link is a good fighter, but he just says that to be polite. Let me guess, you fought him and he let you win?" Zelda swallowed and nodded. "Why don't you just go home and do whatever you do, and leave the fighting to those who can do it. It could save you an embarrassment." Zelda carefully shook her head. "No. I'm going to fight and I'm going to win." "Sure," the man said as Link joined Zelda at the counter. "What's up?" he said. "He thinks I can't compete the other fighters and he doesn't want to give me the forms." Zelda said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Link grinned as he pointed a finger at the man. "You're very lucky, you know that." The man frowned a bit. "And why is that?" "Well, she could have beaten you up, but she is a very nice girl, so she decided to spare your life." "She? Beat me up?" the man said, mean. Link placed both his hands on the counter. "YES!! NOW GIVE US THE BLOODY FORMS!!" The man immediately grabbed a pair of forms from under the counter and handed them over to Link. Link gave one to Zelda and they both completed the form. They put them in the box and rejoined Donkey and Fox. "I really felt embarrassed, Link." Zelda said softly. "Don't be. He did that last year as well, but I don't see him or his big mouth fighting in the tournament." "You can show them what you've got in two days." Donkey said as the four walked outside. "Yep. The big day is approaching." Link said enthusiastically. 


	10. The tournament commences

Chapter 10: The Tournament Commences  
  
Whistling, Fox walked to the entrance to the town. It was a beautiful day and, above all, it was the day the tournament would start. Toad had told the four that they had to go to Peach's Castle. Fox expected that they would have to fight on those weird stages again, just like last year. Donkey, Link and he hadn't told Zelda about the possible locations of the battles. But, then again, she would find out soon enough. Fox took his time to get to the exit. He pulled out his blaster and twirled it on his finger. He was happy for Link and Zelda and he was really looking forward to the tournament. Suddenly, he felt a patting on his shoulder. "Leaving so soon?" He turned around to see three familiar faces: Link, who had tapped him on his back, Zelda and Donkey. He didn't stop his walk as the three followed him. "Well, I was just taking a walk. I'm really exited." "Shall we go to the castle, then?" Donkey asked. "Hey, that's why we're here for, right?" Link said. The castle was not too far from the village the four friends stayed in, Toad had given them directions and they decided to walk to it. Fox and Donkey were fast in their phase, but Link and Zelda dropped behind a bit. They held hands as they walked through the green and colorful land. "You're tense. Nervous?" Link said as he looked at Zelda. She simply nodded. "I haven't really been to such a big event before. You know, always locked in my golden cage..." She wore her Sheikah-suit again, her mask was tied to her belt. Link looked at the suit. She had such a wonderful figure. "Do you ever wear fancy dresses like Peach does?" "On occasion." Link smiled. "I think it's pretty cool to have a legion of servants at your disposal. You just have to snap your finger and they'll bring you food and drinks. Must be paradise..." he said dreamly. "Forget it, Link. Life as a princess really sucks. You've got to do so much and you're allowed so little. And above that, my father is a stern man..." Link stopped, still holding her hand. "Something just hit me! Isn't it custom that a princess has to marry a prince?" Zelda looked away from him and to the ground. "Yes, that is true." she said sadly. "So when we return home, it's over?" She looked at him again and swallowed. Link got the message. He tried to remain positive. "Oh well, then we still have a few months. Think about the fun we can have in those months!" Tears started to roll down the Princess's cheek. Link wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he pulled her closer. He ran his hand along her back as she sobbed at his chest. They stood there for a while. "Enjoy the time we have, Zelda." Link whispered. He knew there wasn't much that could be done. He was a tramp, she was a princess and that was a fact. He cursed his bad luck. Had he finally found a nice girl and then she turned out to be out of his reach. She looked at him, tears still in her eyes. "I hope this tournament will last forever, Link." She felt stupid. She should have never started it. She knew it wouldn't work. Link moved his hand reassuring through her long hair. "Let's make it a good one, then." She smiled at him and wiped away her tears with her hand. "I guess that's the best thing to do," she said, assending. Link started to walk again. Donkey and Fox were far ahead of them. "Let's go, babe. We have to catch up with them." he said smiling as he again grabbed her hand. Zelda just smiled and they started to run along the road. After a little while, they arrived at Peach's Castle. It was bigger than Hyrule Castle, but then again, Hyrule was just a small country. It was build from light-grey stones and Peach's picture was in quarrel right above the entrance to the castle. It was a peacefull land with rippling water and a huge waterfall. You could say a lot about Peach, but she was a good ruler, Mushroom Kingdom was prosperous. It was really crowdy on the fields around the castle. Link couldn't believe his eyes. There were way more contesters than last year. Humans, humanoids and some really strange creatures. Link looked around the area to find Fox and Donkey, but he couldn't find them. "Now what?" Zelda said, confused. Link shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. It wasn't like this last year." Suddenly, Link heard the dark voice from his dream. "Well, well, well... Look who's here. What a pleasent surprise." Link quickly turned around and saw a tall man wearing black armor. He had red hair and a faint, greenish skin. His dark eyes were filled with fire. Link noticed Zelda frightfully grabbing his arm. The man fakely bowed before her. "Your Highness." he said with a mean voice. "Leave me alone, Ganondorf!" The man stood straight again and smiled mean. "Who is this young man? Could he be... My, my, Princess... You don't take satisfaction with just one man, do you?" Link felt Zelda starting to shake. Whatever this man had done, she was terribly affraid of him. "Go away, Ganondorf! I won't let you hurt me again!" "Hurt you... Oh, you mean THAT. And what do you think? That your puny magic skills can hold me back? Have you told this young man what had happened?" Zelda remained silent. "I thought so. You see lad, that girl over there is..." Link stepped forward and pointed an angry finger at the man. "You back off of her or you're going to be VERY sorry." Ganondorf grinned. "Ah! A true hero! Tell me this, Zelda... Is he good?" Zelda started to cry. "Go away! Go away!" she screamed. Ganondorf laughed and walked past the two and into the crowd. Link didn't really know what to say. Zelda didn't exactly had her day. "I don't know what this man has done to you, Zelda, but I assure you that he won't be able do it again." Link said as he comforted a crying Zelda. By saying that, Link really reassured her. She calmed down. "I'm sorry for reacting that way, Link." "He obviously has done something horrible to you, so I think it's more than logical that you reacted that way." Again, Link wasn't curious what had happened and Zelda was glad about that. Because if he would find out, then he would most certainly not want to be with her for the rest of the tournament. Suddenly, a figure apeared on the roof of the castle. Probably one of the organisers. He held a microphone in his hand as he started to speak. "As the president of the Smash Bros Tournament, I welcome you all to this event." Immediatly, everyone got quiet and looked up. "I have seen that the tournament has gotten pretty large, considering last year. It appears that Luigi and Jigglypuff aren't present, but furthermore, every champion of last year is present. I'll cut the small talk and get right to the case. As like last year, the tournament will be held at a variety of locations. These locations will temporary hold the same aura as the one which is here, meaning no one can be killed. Today, the fights will still take place in Mushroom Kingdom. A little outside the castle is a field filled with platforms. That's where today's matches will be fought. If you win a fight, you'll get a point. We decide who will fight who by a randomising with the computer. Don't worry, you won't fight the same opponent twice. There will be clearly shown where the team battles and where the free-for-all's will be held. If you want to fight, tell one of the organisors. I wish you all the best of luck. I'll see you all at the platforms." He walked back in the castle under the cheers of the crowd of fighters. The tournament had finally started! 


	11. Link & Zelda versus Psy Clown and Black ...

Chapter 11: Link and Zelda vs. Psyclown and Black Ninja  
  
"So you two are going to fight in a team? What are your names?" one of the organisors asked. "I'm Link and this babe is Zelda." Link said with a grin. Zelda gave him a poke in the stomach. "Okay, you're noted." the woman said, writing something in a notepad. Link and Zelda were on the field where the fights would take place. The platforms were orderly placed on the field, there was a total of nine platforms. Around each platform stood a huge stand for the spectators. It was quiete crowdy and the fighters were called one by one if it was their turn to fight. Link didn't like it. He preferred last year's tournament. It was smaller back then, and less crowdy as well. The two Hylians weren't first. Link heard several names being called for the free-for-all's. The stands got filled as soon as it was known who would fight where. Link didn't hear a familiar name, so he sat down on the grass, followed by Zelda. She wrapped her arms around her legs. "Was last year just like this?" she asked. Link shook his head. "No, there are way more fighters." He studied her for a second. "Still nervous?" Zelda nodded. "Don't worry. It will go over once you fight your first fight, believe me," Link said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She gave him a sweet smile. "Where do you think Donkey and Fox are?" she asked. "I have no idea." Link said as he faintly shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Zelda and his eyes grew bigger. "Oh my!" he yelled. Zelda frowned a little and startled. "What's up?" she asked concerned. Link caressed her face. "You're beautifull!" Zelda laughed. "And you're a nuttcase!" Zelda moved to Link's side and cuddled against him. After a while, they heard the voice of one of the organisors: "Link and Zelda, team battle against Black Ninja and Psyclown, stage 4." The two Hylians stood up. "Showtime, Your Highness." "I guess so," Zelda said, swallowing, not paying attention to what Link had said. Link took her hand in his and they went to stage 4. It wasn't hard to find. They walked through the opening between the stands around it. Link saw a few familiar faces: The entire Kong family was gathered on the stands, as well as the friends of Zelda and Fox' wingmen. There were also strange men in black suits, wearing masks, probably relatives of the ninja and men in neat suits, some wearing sunglasses. Zelda was impressed by it all, but Link remained calm. "What a show-off's!" he murmered. Link climbed on the platform and helped Zelda on it. They were encouraged by the cheers of the Kongs, Lylatans, Hylians, the Zora, the Kokiri and the Sheikah. Zelda smiled and put on her mask while Link unsheathed his sword and readied his shield. "I wonder who our opponents are," Link said. He had barely said it when two figures climbed on the stage. One was completely dressed in black and jumped on the stage using multiple flips. He wore a black mask, just like the men on the stand. He was armed with a long, thin sword, a katana. Only his eyes were visible. His partner was indeed a weird one. It was a clown with big shoes, a shield and a big hammer. The shield had sharp spikes at the side and he had a punk, red haircut. His face wasn't painted happy, but evil, with a big grin filled with sharp teeth. He laughed high and sharply, a frightening sight. Zelda did a step back as the two opponents were encouraged by their supporters. "Talk about mentally disturbed..." Link commented brightly. "What a morons!" Funky said on the stand. "For this time, I don't disagree with you, Funky," Cranky, sitting next to the surfer, said. Donkey and Fox were competitors, so they weren't on the stands. A narrator stood next to the platform. He looked at both the teams. "If you're knocked off, you're out. Ready?" Link and the ninja nodded, while Zelda just stared at the clown. Psyclown looked at her and licked his teeth with his unnaturally long tongue. Link noticed it and said, "Don't let me down, Zelda." Zelda quickly looked at him. "I... I won't." "Three... Two... One... GO!!" the narrator yelled. Psyclown pointed his hammer at Zelda. "You're going down, sweetie!" he lisped with a high, yet dark voice. "We'll see who's going down, you... you demonic clown!" Zelda tried to look tough, but it didn't really impres the opposing side. Link easily walked towards the opponents. Black Ninja was carefull not to underestimate Link and he tried to flank him. Link let him make his move while he didn't take his eye away from the clown. Suddenly, the man pointed his blade up in the sky and he vanished! Link swiftly looked around, not knowing what would happen as the ninja's on the stand yelled. Zelda closed her eyes and focused. When she opened her eyes, she pointed her hands in front of her and a ball of yellow magic shot from her hands. It exploded next to Link and a yellow wave of energy shot all over the stage. As soon as the energy reached the ninja's position, his invisiblity disappeared and he became visible. He stood right behind Link. Black Ninja had yet to realize that he wasn't invisible anymore and he kept walking towards Link. Psyclown wanted to say something, but Link quickly turned around and hacked down at the man. "Don't you even try fancy tricks on me!" Link said as the man flew towards Zelda. She saw him coming and as soon as he reached her, she made a high uppercut and Black Ninja fell a bit further from her on the platform under the victorious cries of the supporters of Link and Zelda. Link smiled at Zelda. "Nice magic, babe," he said, encouraging. "LINK! Watch out!" Zelda said, just before Link felt an enormous blow from Psyclown's hammer striking him on his back. And another blow and another one which made him fall to the ground. Cranky jumped up from his seat as Funky and Dixy grabbed him at both arms. "That's cheating! You miserable piece of modern entertainment!" the old monkey yelled at Psyclown, waving his crane. "Easy, gramps! Don't hurt him." Funky said, right before he felt a blow from Cranky's crane. "I am NOT your gramps!" Zelda ran towards Psyclown and jumped high in the air as she placed her feet forward. Right before her feet hit the clown on his chest, Black Ninja grabbed her feet and threw her back on the ground. Zelda landed painfully on her back. Before Zelda could stand up, the ninja kicked her in her side. Hard. He wasn't really a gentleman. Zelda immediatly curled up as a reaction. In the meantime, Psyclown laughed hysterically as he pounded his hammer on Link's back over and over again. Link just waited for the demonic clown to make a mistake. Then, he made one. He ceased his hammering for a moment and lifted his hammer up in the air. "I'm TOO good!" he yelled, pleasing his ego. "No, you're just plain dumb." Link said as he used his arms to turn himself on his back. He pulled his legs back as Psyclown realized his stupid mistake. Link used his arms to get up a little, and then Psyclown felt the hard hit of two brown Hylian boots on his chest, making him fall on his back. Link quickly stood up and turned around just in time to see Zelda being kicked by Black Ninja. He quickly did a step forward and sliced low at the man. The shining steel hit the man on the hollows of his knees and he sunk to the ground quicker than Link had anticipated. "That's no way to treat a lady." Link said angry. Zelda used the time Link gave her to stand up. Link looked at her for a second. "You okay?" Zelda remained silent and quickly pulled out some knifes from her belt. Link looked at her in surprise as she threw the knives in his direction. The metal objects missed him by an inch and Link heard Psyclown's tormented cry. He saw the ninja on his knees, trying to get up. He jumped high in the air and, while returning to the platform, he pointed his sword down, holding it steady between his knees. The sword struck the man full on his back and he collapsed back on the ground. Zelda ran towards Psyclown, who had stumbled to the edge of the platform, thanks to Zelda's knives. Psyclown wanted to raise his shield, but Zelda wasn't planning what the clown expected her to do. She made a slight jump as she placed her feet forward and flew past his side as she grabbed Psyclown at his neck. She dragged him with her in her flight. Zelda saw the edge of the platform closing in fast. Everything happened just as she had hoped. She turned around a bit as she flew past the edge. Psyclown was a bit behind her and didn't make it. His back struck the edge and right at that moment, Zelda let him go and she used her other hand to grab the edge of the platform. Psyclown's back made an unhealthy angle as he bounced away from the platform and down to the ground. Zelda looked releaved at the clown as he hit the ground next to the platform. She used her free hand to help the other one in lifting her back on the platform. "Go, Zellie!" Saria yelled. "Wow! Girl has some moves," Chunky said with his low voice. "Hah! You had it coming, you dirty cheater! Wait 'till I'm done with you!" Cranky yelled. "Did you see that? Did you see that? Man, I'm glad I'm NOT in this fight." Falco said. Link stood next to the ninja and leaned on his sword as he waited patiently for the man to stand up. He saw how Zelda had 'removed' Psyclown of play. "Zelda, did I mention how good you are?" Zelda walked towards him and stood next to him. "More than once. But what about him?" She pointed at the man who still lay on his stomach. "Oh, yeah. Will you jump off yourself or do we have to help you?" Link asked. "A ninja never gives up!" the man said with an oriental accent. "Fine. Suit yourself." Zelda expected Link to make a move, but he just kept leaning on his sword. The ninja stood up and readied his katana. Zelda wanted to grab the remaining knives from her belt, but Link made a gesture with his arm. "No, Zelda. He's mine." The two men started to walk around in circles, carefull as they were. "You're a brave young man... or a fool." the ninja said coldly. Link's eyes narrowed. "I'm both," he said right before the two engaged in a furious sword play. They were both very skilled with the blade, so neither gained any advantage as they continued to hit each other's swords. Left, right, up, down, parry, strike... The ninja backed off for a second. "You're not bad." he said, twirling his sword. "You're not too sabby either." Link said. The ninja charged at him, but used his other hand to grab a few star-shaped blades, about the size of an apple. Link didn't notice it and slashed in the direction of the man. Black Ninja jumped backwards high in the air and at the same time threw the blades towards Link. The Hylian felt a sting shoot through his body each time he was hit by a blade. Suddenly, everything got a bit foggy and Link shook his head to clear it, but it didn't work. He stumbled backwards in surprise. "What the..." he murmered. He heard the ninja: "A very effective poison, my friend." He saw a vague black figure running towards him as he tried to raise his shield. It was no use. His strength was sapped by the poison. He saw another figure running towards him. It was a blue one. The black and the blue collided and Link heard a familiar female voice. "That's not fair!" Link tried to regain his senses, but his body sank to the floor. He faintly saw the black person falling down and he saw the blue one running towards him. He felt Zelda's caring hands on his back and chest, as a sign that she didn't know how to help him. Link saw the black one coming again and he tried to warn Zelda, but he was too weak to speak. Zelda suddenly felt two arms around her throat. The ninja smelled victory and that gave him some fighting spirit. He had sheathed his sword. He pulled Zelda up with his arms still around her throat as Zelda tried to break free. She couldn't escape from the man's grip and felt her air being cut off as Black Ninja walked to the edge of the platform. The absense of air didn't kill her. She just felt dizzy and weak. As Link witnessed the whole scene, his mind cleared up a bit. The poison was very short-lived, but he still wasn't strong enough to stand up, let alone fight. "Hey... idiot!" he yelled. Link's diversion worked. The ninja expected Link to attack and quickly turned around as he let Zelda go. Zelda landed on her knees and coughed. The ninja realized his mistake, but didn't had time to regret it. Still coughing, Zelda kicked the man backwards on his back and he fell, face down, on the floor. The ninja immediatly stood up and yelled, "You'll regret that, girl!" He jumped towards Zelda, his sword at the ready. Zelda saw it coming and quickly turned on her back and placed her feet up. The ninja landed neatly on her feet and she launched the man over the edge of the platform as she rolled backwards to give more strength to her kick. She stopped right before the edge as the man landed on his back next to the platform. She stood up and ran towards Link who tried to get up as the narrator yelled: "Blue team wins!!" Zelda helped Link up on his feet. Before she was able to say anything, Link asked, still a bit confused, "We were blue?" Zelda laughed as she removed her mask under the cheers of their supporters. "Cranky, stop!" Diddy yelled as he ran after the old monkey, who walked towards Psyclown, his crane high in the air. "YOU UNFAIR TROLL!! WITH YOUR OVERSIZED SHOES AND YOUR RIDICULOUS HAIR!!" Psyclown was surprised by the old monkey. Cranky started to hammer his crane in Psyclown's side and on his legs. It wasn't possible for the monkey to get higher. "When I was your age, we had REAL clowns who didn't attack people in their backs!" Cranky said, furious. Link laughed as he witnessed the scene. Suddenly, between all the laughs and cheers, Link heard a too familiar voice. "Very good. VERY good." Link turned to the source of the sentences and saw Ganondorf with an evil smile on his face. Zelda backed away and stood behind Link. "You again?" Link said, irritated. "Yes, it's me again. I wanted to see my precious princess in action." Link noticed the word 'my' and he didn't like it. "I'm not your property!" Zelda said. Ganondorf smiled false. "Oh, but you kind of have been..." "She's not yours, old man. I suggest you get off her back before something really bad happens to you." Link said threatening. "And who will do this bad thing to me?" Ganondorf said, frowning. "The way I see it, Zelda is even more capable than you are and YOU are supposed to protect her? Please, don't make me laugh," he said, without even the slightest grin on his face. He jumped high in the air and landed on the platform. "Get off the platform, sir. It's not your turn yet," the narrator said as a reaction to Ganondorf's move. Ganondorf turned around to the man and pointed a finger towards him. A yellowish ball of magical energy shot from the tip of his finger and raced towards the man. When it hit him, he flew back a couple of meters and landed right in front of one of the stands. This action did not go unnoticed by the people on those stands and Cranky stopped his furious hammering and looked in Ganondorf's direction like the rest of the crowd did. "I don't like interruption." Ganondorf said calmly as he turned back to Link and Zelda again. "What is your business with the princess?" Link asked before Ganondorf could say something. Ganondorf smiled mean. "I want to please her like I did two years ago." Zelda's frightened reaction did not go unnoticed by Link and suddenly, it struck him. Ganondorf's words made him know what had happened between the young princess and the obviously evil wizard. Link eyes narrowed and he did a step forward as he looked into Ganondorf's eyes. "You dirty, disgusting piece of shit..." Link murmered. "I won't let you do that again." Ganondorf suddenly grabbed Link at his collar with one hand and lifted him high up in the air. "So your pathetic mind has finally figured it out? Very good. But you must know you can't defeat me." He punched Link in the face and threw him high up in the air. He caught Link with his fist and hit him on his back. Link bounced off of it and landed on his stomach on the floor. Zelda kneeled next to her boyfriend to check if he was okay. "You dirty Goblin!" Cranky yelled from the side of the platform. Ganondorf slowly turned to the monkey. "Shut up, old fool. Before I disintegrate you." Ganondorf suddenly felt a steel sword on his back and he stumbled forward. It was followed by a strong kick and then another one. He stumbled forward and fell of the platform as he waved his arms in the air to keep his balance. It looked really ridicilous and laughs started to rise from the crowd. "I don't like being hit by one such as ugly as you!" Link said angry. Ganondorf pointed an angry finger at the young man. "This isn't over yet, Hylian! I'll get her, whatever it takes!" Having said these words, Ganondorf stood up and walked away from the platform. 


	12. Fox versus Crash Bandicoot

Chapter 12: Fox vs. Crash Bandicoot  
  
Fox jumped on the stage and awaited his opponent. Despite the young man's experience, he was pretty nervous, for it was his first fight. He had heard that Link and Zelda had won their first match and he was happy for them. He had heard his opponent was called Crash Bandicoot or something like that. Crash was late, so Fox played a bit with his gun, twirled it around his finger as he looked around. He saw Slippy waving at him and also some members of the Kong-family were present as well as some friends of Zelda. Fox presumed they were Zelda's friends, since they looked like her. All pointed ears and stuff like that. There was also one Human male who Fox didn't recognise, but he apeared odd, because of his strange looks. He wore glasses and his dark-blond hair was uncombed. He wore a suit as well as the men around him. He laughed strangely at the remarks made by his compagnions. He heard the men calling the odd appearance Bill. This Bill- character felt strange to Fox. It felt like... he didn't belong there, on the stands of the Smash Bros Tournament. Fox heard the men talking about 'boxes' and 'windows', though he didn't really know what those things had to do with the tournament. Then, his opponent jumped on the stage. He resembled a fox from Earth, just like Fox did. But Crash looked a bit like a loon. There was something in his eyes that apeared just plain dumb. There was no other word Fox could find for it at that time. Crash waved at Bill and yelled: "I'll prove to be worthy of being your mascotte, mister G!" Bill just grinned. Fox sighed as he put his blaster away. "All these morons in this wonderfull tournament..." he murmered. "Oh, well. It's a nice practice." The narrator stood next to the platform. "Ready?" Fox and Crash nodded. "Three... Two... One... GO!!" Without a second thought, Crash raced towards Fox in an attempt to ram him with a strange looking spinning move in which Crash's body spinned around like a whirlwind. Fox jumped up, made a few flips and landed behind Crash. Crash stopped spinning and turned around to Fox. "Hey, that's not fair!" Crash put his hand in his fur and pulled out an apple. Fox tilted his eyebrow. With all the strength he could muster, Crash threw the apple at Fox. Fox remained calm and right before the apple would hit him, he pressed a little button on his belt. Suddenly, a blue shield was formed around the Lylatan. As soon as the apple hit the shield, it shot back at Crash, with increased speed and power. It hit Bill's mascotte right in the face and he stumbled backwards, dazed. Fox waited patiently for Crash to regain his senses. He sighed. His first opponent was nothing more than a moving practice-dummy. Crash slowly walked towards Fox, trying to impress him. "Now you've made me mad!" he said, threatening. "And then what? You're going to throw more apples at me?" Fox brightly commented. Crash ran towards Fox and francticly punched in his direction. Fox simply evaded by sidestepping and as soon as Crash ran past him, Fox kicked him hard on his back. Crash fell down and shoved over the stage before stopping right before the edge of the platform. Fox walked towards Crash as he stood up. Crash kicked at Fox, but Fox just grabbed Crash's leg and threw it up in the air. The movement made Crash fall on his back. Fox again waited patiently for Crash to get up. "Finish him, Fox!" Falco yelled to the squadronleader. Crash stood up and yelled: "You can't beat me! I'm the mighty Crash Bandicoot!" Fox turned to Falco. "I guess you're right this time, Falco." Then, Fox felt a punch in his stomach. He stumbled backwards. He felt another punch on his head as he stumbled back further. "Hah! Did you see that? I'm invinsible!" Crash yelled. Then, something snapped inside Fox's head. Crash's arrogance was beginning to irritate the Lylatan. Crash again punched in Fox's direction, but Fox grabbed his arm, pulled it along his chest, so that Crash was pulled towards him. While doing that, he made a slight jump in the air and turned his body around a bit and his feet at the height of Crash's head. With both feet combined in a powerfull kick, he struck Crash on the side of his head. As Fox descended back to the floor, he let go of Crash and used his arms to break his fall. Crash was dazed by the attack and stumbled to the edge of the platform. Right when he stepped of the platform, he awakened enough to grab the edge. And now, he hung there, harmless. Fox walked to the edge and kneeled next to Crash as he looked at him. "That's not fair, man! I command you to pull me up!" Crash cried. Fox slowly pulled out his blaster and he put the end of the weapon on Crash's forehead. Crash looked at Fox with a mingling of fear and anger. "You can't do this to the great Crash Bandicoot!" Fox sighed. "You know what you are, Crash?" Fox held the answer for a moment. "Truly pathetic." He pulled the trigger and a red glow could be seen and a blasting sound could be heard for a brief moment. Crash yelled as he fell with his back on the ground next to the platform, smoke rising from his forehead as Fox's hand moved back as a reaction to the weapon's recoil. Fox twirled his blaster and put it back. The narrator yelled: "And the winner is... FOX!!" Fox modestly accepted the applause and the cheers. Crash was really the easiest enemy he had ever had. 


	13. Hatred fueled

Chapter 13: Hatred Fueled  
  
"My first opponent was a piece of cake. He was rather boring. How 'bout you, Donkey?" Fox said, resting his feet on the wooden table. It was the evening after the first round and everyone had fought once. It had been announced that the next fight would be on a planet called Zebes. Zelda had been rather surprised when she had heard it. For her, there was one planet: Earth. And behind the clouds were the goddesses. Oh well. She would see it in a couple of days. The four friends sat on the chairs around the table in Toad's inn, discussing their day. Link noticed that Zelda had been awfully quiet since their fight against Psyclown and Black Ninja. Link knew it had something to do with Ganondorf. He felt a serious hatred for the evil wizard. Link knew what Ganondorf had done to Zelda and he also knew that the man was going to pay. Sooner or later. "I had to fight a Human girl," Donkey said. "She wore just a bikini and panties!" Link bent forward a little, in Donkey's direction. "Oh, yeah?" he said, strinkingly interrested, expecting a reaction from Zelda. "Yeah," Donkey answered. "But she was too small and too pale for the likes of me. She also yelled a lot when she kicked and jumped. But I won." Fox crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You dispatched her decently, I presume?" he said with a smirk on his face. Donkey simply nodded. Link looked worried in Zelda's direction. She hadn't reacted on Link's comment and that worried him. Zelda just stared at the table. Link, who was sitting next to her, put his hand comforting on her leg. She startled and smiled uneasy at him. She looked at him with a question in her eyes. She softly cleared her throat and said, "Can I speak to you in private, Link?" Link was glad she finally said something. "Sure," he said as he stood up, followed by Zelda. "Excuse us," Link said to Donkey and Fox. As Zelda ascended the stairs, followed by Link, Fox said, "Smart move, Zelda!" He chuckled as Link made a long nose at him. They entered Zelda's room and Link closed the door behind him. Zelda sat down on her bed and watched Link doing the same. "So... what's up?" Link said, already suspecting the answer. "Link..." Zelda started cautious. "What I am about to tell is something what I have never told anyone before. And please promise me that you'll keep it a secret from everyone." "Of course, if that's what you want," Link said softly, but firmly. Zelda sighed deeply. She had remained silent about this for well over two years, but she just HAD to talk about it with someone. Especially while Ganondorf was back. "A few years ago..." she started. "...a man came to Hyrule Castle. The same man that keeps threatening me; Ganondorf. He came for political business with my father. I don't exactly know the details, but he was a very charming and polite man... at least I thought he was. We became friends. He was funny and he always made me laugh." Zelda swallowed and then continued. "You could say he had won my trust. Then, the evening before he would leave the castle again, I lay in bed, reading. Suddenly, Ganondorf came in and closed the door behind him. I thought he wanted to talk to me or play a game of chess, but..." Zelda closed her eyes and swallowed again. Link wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Zelda opened her eyes and looked at the floor. "No, Link. I have to tell you." She paused for a moment and then continued. "It was only when he locked the door that I started to realise that something was wrong. He just looked at me and smiled mean. I... I remember exactly what he said: 'You're going to enjoy this.' That's what he said, Link! 'You're going to enjoy this!'" Zelda started to cry and Link pulled her closer in an attempt to comfort her. He put his free hand on the back of her head, but he didn't know what to say. Zelda then looked at him with huge eyes. "It hurt me so much... I used some magic to prevent a... child...." Then, suddenly, Link was overcome by pure hatred for this one man. How could he have done that!? Of all the crimes Link knew, this was the worst. He had suspected it, but hearing it from Zelda made his heart and soul cry out for vengance. Anger raced through his vains and his whole body shuddered. "He won't touch you again," he said, his voice filled with anger. Yet, it sounded assuring to Zelda; confident. She kept crying, but she felt better. She had to spit it out, talk about it. And it worked. For years, her terrible experience was just hers to deal with. Now, she had a young man who tried to comfort her and who guarantied protection and safety. "It must have been difficult for you to trust me." Link said softly. Zelda looked up at him again. "No, Link. You are different. You care for me and you didn't even want to hurt me during our spar." Link used his thumb to wipe away some tears from Zelda's cheeks. "Man, do you always cry that much? You've been crying ever since we kissed. Could that be it?" Zelda giggled carefully. She immediatly got serious again and looked away from him. "I wanted to ask you something very... impolite..." she said as she snivelled. "Go ahead," Link said as he let her go and placed his arms behind his back on the bed. "Ganondorf really scared me, Link. Would you mind to... sleep... in my room? So that I... won't be alone." "Sure. If that 'll make you feel safe. I'll get my mattrass and sleep on the ground." "Thank you, Link." Zelda said softly. Link looked at her face. You could clearly see that she had cried. Her eyes looked blurry and her face was a bit red. The wet substance still marked her beautifull face. Link moved towards her and kissed her. He tasted a mixture of her sweet lips and the salt tears. When he broke off the kiss he said: "Now, no more tears, okay?" "You haven't really seen me from my good side today, haven't you?" she said, smiling. Link shrugged his shoulders. "It hadn't really been your day either." They remained silent for a few minutes. "Shall we go downstairs?" Link asked. Zelda quickly shook her head. "No. Let's be alone for a while." "Great idea," Link said as Zelda cuddled against him and put her head on his chest. 


	14. A bloody battle

Chapter 14: A Bloody Battle  
  
Fox and Donkey walked through the little town. Bored. Next day, the contesters would use Starfox's starship to go to the planet Zebes. Fox was far from happy about the whole matter. All those idiots in his starship... Link and Zelda had decided to take a walk through the Mushroom land, leaving Fox and Donkey. "Hey, Fox," Donkey said to get the Lylatan's attention just as they walked past a little store. "Link isn't the same guy we met last year. Last year, we did everything together, just the three of us. But now, he's spending most of his time with Zelda." Fox sighed. "Yeah, I know, Donkey. But he's in love and then, things like this happen. But I'm happy for him." Fox knew the Hylian laws and he also knew that as soon as the tournament would be over, they would have to split up and move on with their lives. For as far as you could call Link's life a life, that is. Fox knew it would be hard and unfair, but there was no alternative. Life was unfair. Suddenly, Donkey stopped and put a hand on Fox's shoulder. Fox stopped as well and saw why Donkey had stopped. In front of them, several meters away, stood a tall man with red hair, a faint greenish skin and black armor. Fox had never seen the man before. He was surrounded by a small army of strange, lizard-like humanoids. They were all armed with swords and didn't look friendly at all. The man had crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Good day, Fox and Donkey Kong," he said with a low voice. Fox didn't like the performance at all. "You know us?" Donkey asked. "Why, yes. You are the friends of two Hylian friends of mine; Link and Princess Zelda." Fox bent a little towards Donkey and whispered, "We're in trouble." "What is it that you want from us and how come I've never heard them talking about you?" Fox said, knowing that their conversation would end in combat. "I see that you're as clever and bright as a fox. But let's cut to the case." Fox moved his hand over his blaster and readied for whatever would come. "Princess Zelda is no longer... pure. She has made love before marriage." Fox eyes narrowed. He didn't know what to think about it. For all he knew, this man could be lying. He smiled and said, "Way to go, Link!" Donkey started to laugh at Fox's bright comment. The man sighed. "I believe you aren't taking me seriously. But ask the Princess and I think you'll get a funny answer." The man turned around and started to walk away, the lizards remained in their places. "You're not going to get away that easy," Fox said. "First, you aren't even telling us your name and then, you start to insult Zelda." The man stopped and turned around. "I am Ganondorf, the future King of Hyrule!" Fox didn't like the tone of the sentence. He knew Ganondorf wasn't joking. "But you're not of royalty, so I think you can forget that," Donkey said. Ganondorf chuckled. "But I WILL marry the princess. Whether she likes it or not." "And like all those dump-ass-power-lovers, you've got a plan that can't fail, am I right?" Fox said sarcastically. Ganondorf sighed. "I'm tired of this chatting." He looked at one of the lizards. "Take them out of the bounderies of this stupid aura and kill them. When you're done, attach this note to them." Ganondorf made a simple gesture with his hand and the next moment, the lizard had a piece of paper in his finlike hand. Ganondorf turned around and walked away, leaving his lizards to deal with Fox and Donkey. "You were right, Fox. What do we do?" Donkey whispered. "I think we'll teach them a lesson. Let's get out of this aura so we can kill them." Donkey startled. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? Those blades look rather sharp..." Fox pulled out his blaster and twirled it around his finger. "I think we're fast enough to avoid them." "Knock them out so we can take them out of this area!" one of the lizards yelled. Fox raised his hand. "No need to do that. Let's settle this outside of town." The lizards watched in surprise as Fox and Donkey exited the town. "You're nuts, Fox." Donkey said. The special aura only existed in a couple of places. Fox just gambled that it wasn't there ouside of town. He knew they had to be quick this time. Their lives were at stake. "You are VERY stupid." the lizard said, grinning mean as soon as he and his men stood on the field opposite of Fox and Donkey. "If we don't make it, I'm going to kill you, Fox!" Donkey whispered. Before Fox could even react, the lizards attacked with a loud battlecry. They ran towards the two with their swords above their heads, longing for blood, their teeth revealed. Fox pulled out his blaster and aimed carefully. There was no time for reckless shooting. He pulled the trigger and shot one of the lizards straight through his green head. The creature tried to scream because of the burning pain, but he couldn't. His head was marked with an unhealthy big hole and his brain had been shot out of it. Donkey sweared he could see some remains of the lizard's mind lying in the pool of blood that had been created behind the lizard by the power of Fox's weapon. "Holy coconuts, Fox!" Donkey said as the lizard collapsed on the ground. Fox just looked at his smoking weapon and said: "Wow. I forgot how strong he really is." Three lizards startled from Fox's weapon and broke of their attack, holding their position for a moment. One of the two still attacking lizards attacked Donkey. The monkey saw the rough blade of the creature racing towards him and he timed his punch. He hit in the weapon's direction and struck it on the flat side, bouncing it away from him. Before the lizard could react, Donkey swung his other arm rapidly behind his back in order to gain incredible power. After a few turnings, Donkey threw his arm forward with all the strength he could muster. It hit the lizard clear on his head and the tremendous power of it seperated the head from the body. With the sound of tearing flesh, which the neck made, the head flew gently through the air, followed by a broad sling of red, sticky blood. Donkey covered his face as the decapitated lizard body continued to spirt blood about a not-so- small-area. Fox saw Donkey was strong enough to kill a man with his bare hands, but the only thing he had was his blaster. 'His' lizard jumped towards him and tried to hack the young man down. Fox rolled underneath the lizard and turned his body around during his roll. When he stood up, the lizard had landed and Fox looked at a green, unprotected back. Because Fox was smaller than the lizard, he jumped a little and grabbed the creature at his neck by winding his free arm around it. That way, he forced the lizard to bend a little backwards as Fox 'landed' back on his feet again. Fox put his blaster against the lizard's back and hissed between his teeth: "You can surrender and leave or die. Your choice." "I will never surrender to a creature as small as you!" the lizard yelled as he tried to break free. "Alright, if that's the way you want it..." Fox said coldly. He pressed the gun deeper in the lizards skin and moved his head closer to his enemy's. "Bang! You're dead." Fox said as he kicked the lizard on his back, a movement which made the creature stumble forward. The lizard immediatly turned around and raised his sword. "That was a foolish mistake!" He jumped towards Fox, only this time lower. Right before he would hit the Lylatan, Donkey ran past his side and grabbed him with both hands, lifting him above his head. "No, lizard. THAT was a foolish mistake!" Donkey said as he threw the lizard towards a tree. Donkey didn't just threw at random, he had picked that tree and the lizard found out why. As the creature struck the tree, he felt a stinging pain shooting through his back as he heard the sound of something piercing his flesh. He felt his life energy being drained as he mustered enough strength to look down and to see a large, sharp, wooden stake sticking out of his chest, blood boiling up from under his shred skin. He wondered how big the hole was on his back, right before he died, remaining in his uncomfortable position. By seeing it, Donkey startled and swallowed. The remaining lizards started to run away as Fox strikingly aimed his blaster at them. "By all the banana- fairy's, Fox..." Donkey said softly. Fox put his blaster away as he looked amused at the running lizards. Then, he turned to his monkey friend. "Nicely done, Donkey!" Fox said comforting. Donkey didn't hear Fox's comment. He hadn't thought about killing because of the battle. The adrenaline had turned off the Kong's mind. "I've never killed before..." he said in deep sorrow. 


	15. Confrontation

Chapter 15: Confrontation  
  
Link forced Zelda against a tree, holding her hands by their wrists. "Okay, I caught you. And what about my reward?" he said panting and grinning at the same time. "I was rather thinking of a mutual reward... I did the running, you know," Zelda said, trying to regain her breath. "Okay, if that's the way you want it," Link said, slowly bending forward. Zelda eagerly accepted the kiss. During their kiss, Link let Zelda's wrists go and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Zelda carefully moved her hands up his back and she quickly snatched his cap from his head. Link moved back in surprise as Zelda held the cap behind her back. "Give it back, little princess," Link said at a childish tone. "Or else?" Zelda asked innocently. Link slowly moved his hands over her arms, down to her hands behind her back. "Or else... you're going to be very sorry that you ever met me." He held her hands in his and pulled himself really close to her. He put his forehead against hers and said, "And, my naughty princess? Are you giving it up?" "Naughty? YOU are the one pulling yourself close to me," Zelda said as serious as possible, yet with a slight smile. Link realised that his move had been a bit provoking, so he immediatly let her go and did a step backwards. "I'm sorry, Zelda. I didn't mean to..." Zelda interrupted Link's excuse by putting a gentle finger on his lips. "Hey, no need to apologise. You're my boyfriend. You're allowed to be close to me." She chuckled a bit as she said it. "I guess you're right, but I've never really been close to a girl before, so I'm kinda new to this stuff," Link said, a bit shyly. "So am I, but I think I can help you with that... little problem," Zelda said as she moved her free hand over his chest. The two remained in the forest for a while, playing childish games and enjoying their time together. It was early in the evening when they returned to the town. During their walk they talked about everything. "I heard that the Princess of Hyrule is a very strong mage. Is that true?" Link asked. Zelda chuckled. "I know a few spells, yes," she said calmly. "I think it's pretty cool. Shooting lighting at people with your bare hands..." Link said dreamy. Zelda clutched his hand. "You've got to learn a lot to become a mage, Link. I've spent most of my time learning when I was a child. I so much wanted to be a mage." "Are you still learning?" Link asked, looking at his princess. "Not much. I've learned how to cast spells. But I always want to learn new spells." Link doubted for a second wether he'd bring the Ganondorf subject in again. "Can't you just kill Ganondorf with a fireball or something?" Zelda looked at Link. The cheerfull sparkle in her eyes disapeared. "No, Link. He's far too strong for me. You saw what he did to that narrator. He doesn't even have to concentrate to cast a spell. I do. I'll be dead before I..." Link stopped and grabbed her shoulders. "No, Zelda. Not as long as I'm around to defend you." "How touching. We've got ourselves a true hero here," Ganondorf said, standing on a little hill not far from the two Hylians, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he smiled mean. Zelda startled and put her hands in front of her mouth as Link did a step forward and moved the arm closest to Zelda backwards in front of her to shove her back a little in order to protect her. "How did you find us?" Link said as he drew his sword and shield. Ganondorf grinned in an unpleasant way. "The princess and I share a... special bond." he chuckled. "Perhaps you can't count, but there's two of us against you alone. And I'm not planning on letting you live for what you've done," Link said, threatening. Ganondorf sighed. "I'm giving you one last chance, hero. Hand over the princess and no one will be hurt!" "Come and get her, you swine!" Link yelled. "But you have to go through me first!" "Oh, well. Another hero to kill. It's starting to bore me," Ganondorf said as he made a gesture with his hand towards the ground. Immediatly, the earth started to shake and split open at some places. Zelda screamed in terror as five rotten skeletons, armed with swords and shields, raised from their graves. First, bony arms shot from the ground, followed by skulls wearing helmets, then the arms pulled out the entire living corpse with slight effort. The skeletons looked hideous. Parts of their bodies were gone, but some of them still had eyeballs from with strange worm-like creatures emerged. Zelda was terribly affraid as the jaws of the skeletons started moving and an unearthy laughter filled the air. "Oh, just five of them? I've had worse odds..." Link said as he readied himself for an impossible battle. "Kill him. You can have his flesh, but don't touch the girl!" Ganondorf ordered. The skeletons screamed as they ran towards Link, their swords in the air. Link swung his blade towards the first and struck him full on his chest as the young Hylian used his shield to block a sword which came from the right. The skeleton which was hit lost a piece of his chest and stumbled backwards. Though Link had struck the creature with considerable power, it was merely hindered by it. Link had expected the thing to be 'dead', but it just kept going! Link startled from it, but had to concentrate on evading and blocking the rusty swords from the other skeletons. "This is going to be a short trip..." he murmered right before he got an idea. The skeletons attacked unorganised and didn't think about surrounding him, so he caught a few blows with his shield before he decided to make his move. He hacked down with his sword at the skeleton which was closest to him and he cut off his swordarm. It fell on the ground lifelessly. Link didn't have time to check the results, since he had to block two swords with his shield, and one with his own weapon. He bought himself some time by flipping backwards. And, much to his dismay, he saw the mutilated skeleton picking up his severed arm and simply attaching it back to his torso. After seeing it, Link knew he wouldn't survive it. He was a far better fighter then those old skeletons, but in the end, he would get exhausted and then it would be an easy kill for the monsters. "Zelda, I'll hold them off, you've got to make a run for it." Link ordered as he saw the skeletons advancing on his position. He ducked to evade the slash of a sword when he realised Zelda wasn't answering him. He quickly looked in her direction and saw her standing with her eyes closed and her hands with their fingertips against each other and against her chest. Link didn't know what she was doing, but he had to concentrate on the fight. The skeletons continued to mindlessly slash towards Link, while crying their dark howls. Link blocked them as best as he could, trying to keep the skeletons from reaching Zelda. He didn't see that Zelda was opening her eyes and pointing her arms towards the sky with the fingers of her hand spread as they glowed strangely. Suddenly, some clouds in the sky parted and a golden beam of light shone on the skeletons. The creatures started to scream as they seized their attack. Link was surprised by it, but as soon as he saw Zelda, he knew what was going on. The skeletons started to shake heavy and their bodies started to disintegrate. The unholy, living corpses caught some sort of golden fire and slowly, one by one, their limbs fell off. They kept on screaming and shaking in torment untill the last part of them dissolved into ashes, back to where they came from. Link looked at the place where the skeletons were destroyed. "Hah! Beaten by a girl!" he said. Ganondorf sighed. "I see I have to do it myself. Oh, well. If you want something done, do it yourself." He pointed a finger towards Link and a flaming fireball shot towards the Hylian. Link quickly rolled forward to avoid it. The ball of fire struck the ground and vanished, leaving only a blackened spot in the green grass. Link ran towards Ganondorf as fast as he could, trying to get to the evil wizard before he could cast another spell. Ganondorf again pointed his hand towards the young man, but this time, Link was faster. He rammed Ganondorf with his shield and the man fell backwards, unable to complete the spell. Ganondorf wanted to stand up again, but Link put the tip of his sword against the man's chest. Ganondorf looked up at him with anger in his eyes. "You do know this is going to be your death, don't you?" Link said sadistic. He truly hated the man in dark armor. Ganondorf was quicker than he looked and before Link could do a thing, Ganondorf grabbed his swordarm. He pulled Link's face closer to his. "Crossing me was your worst and last mistake, boy!" he said right before he punched Link in the face with his free hand. Link stumbled backwards as he put the hand of his shieldarm against his face. He felt a warm liquid dripping out of his nose and it tasted salt when it reached his lips and his mouth. He heard Zelda scream, but everything around him was foggy. "I'm going to give you the most unpleasant death you could ever imagine," Ganondorf said as he started to float in the air. The whole time, Zelda had been too affraid to do anything. She couldn't concentrate to cast a spell. The tall, red haired man scared her unlike anything in the world. But she had a very good reason to fear him. He was utterly evil and the way he had abused her and her trust had left great marks on her young mind. Ganondorf spread his arms and legs as he hovered several meters above the ground. Suddenly, light started to encircle his entire body. Link shook his head to clear it and saw Ganondorf changing into... something. His face changed into that of a boar and his hair grew immensly long in a few seconds.. His arms and legs grew bigger and out of his hands, two massive swords simply grew. A tail shot out of his back and grew to considerable length. The tip of it held a glowing ball. When he was fully changed, he landed back on earth with a loud thumb. "Oh, crap. That's one big pig..." Link murmered as he automatically did a step back. Ganondorf growled as he swung his blades through the air. He slowly walked towards Link. Apparantly, the wizard's new form didn't really enhance his speed. "First, I kill you, boy. Then I'll get the Princess... for a second time." Ganondorf spoke with a creepy, low voice. "Why do you want Zelda so badly?" Link asked at a tone which demanded an answer as he walked around a bit, trying to keep away from Ganondorf's blades, while the young man looked for any opportunity to attack. "And why do you want to know that? You're going to die anyway," Ganondorf said. "At least you're not getting Zelda. Fox and Donkey will protect her!" Link yelled. Right after he had said it, Ganondorf hacked down at him. Link could even hear the blade approaching him, but he didn't have time to listen to the sound. He quickly rolled to the left and he heard Ganondorf's weapon crashing into the earth. "Your furry, little friends have already been disposed of. No one shall stand between me and the throne of Hyrule!" Ganondorf yelled with a victorious voice. Link startled when Ganondorf had spoken about Fox and Donkey, but he didn't want to believe him. "And that's why you need Zelda? She can only marry a prince and that's most certainly not you!" "You don't know anything about laws, do you? I'm not going to explain it to you. You die here and now!" Having said these words, Ganondorf charged towards Link, his arms moving through the air. Link knew that this time, there was no escape possible. There was no space to roll and above that, there was no time. He put his shield and sword defensively in front of himself and hoped for the best. The first blow struck his shield and split the defensive plate in half like it was a slice of cheese. The second blow struck Link on his chest. The Hylian had tried to hold it off with his sword, but it was no good. An immense, burning pain shot through his chest as he fell on his knees, his legs being unable to carry him anymore. He heard Zelda scream, almost cry. He put his hands on his chest to stop whatever was coming out of his body. As he sat on his knees, he saw a pool of blood being created by the hole in his chest. "Darn, to die like this..." he murmered, but what was bothering him most, was that he had broken a promise and that he had failed to protect Zelda. Zelda watched in horror as the only person she truly loved was dying, right in front of her. Suddenly, the fear she held for Ganondorf made way for a far greater fear: Her fear to lose Link, which had been formed in her subconscious over the days she had spent with him. But there was another feeling that had been locked away in her subconscious for a long time and which suddenly reappeared: Her hatred for Ganondorf. The two strong emotions mingled together in her mind and Zelda's mind was stronger than most minds. After all, she was a mage. She looked vulnerable and she was, in a certain way, but she was capable of far more than most mortals could comprehend. "NOOO!!" she screamed. "Leave him alone!" Ganondorf turned around to her and saw her pointing her arms towards the sky as her eyes lit up strangely. "Hmph. Using your pathetic magic again, Zelda?" he said, unaware of the incredible danger he was in. Zelda remained standing with her hands pointed at the sky. Suddenly, the wind raised and the skies darkened. Ganondorf started to get nervous, but he needed Zelda for his plan, so he didn't want to kill her and above that, what would a powerfull wizard like Ganondorf have to fear from a harmless, seventeen year old girl who had, at most, ten years of experience with magic? In the first few years, a mage would learn simple things like moving things telephatically and stuff like that. Mages started learning at an early age to know as much spells as possible. Learning to cast spells was already hard enough and took a few years to master. The wind became stronger and right in front of Ganondorf, a black ball emerged which slowly grew in size. The evil wizard knew what spell it was, but he couldn't believe it. It was just impossible for a young mage as Zelda to be able to cast it. And even IF she would succesfully cast it, the evilness of the spell would poison her pure soul and destroy her. Against all expectations, the black ball grew further untill it was the size of Ganondorf's new form. Ganondorf did a few steps back as Zelda's body started to shake heavy and the pain that shot through her body made tears form in her eyes. But she remained standing as required to keep the ball in existence. Suddenly, strange shadows started to crawl out of the ball and Ganondorf heard voices. "Why don't you come with us?" "Yes, join us." "You will like it very much. It's dark and eternal." The voices sounded full of pain and suffer. The shadowy creatures grabbed Ganondorf at any place they could get. "No!! This can't be! Leave me alone!"Ganondorf screamed as he tried to get away from the creatures. But more shadows emerged from the ball and grabbed him with their long, thin arms and pulled him closer to the ball. Ganondorf kept screaming as dark tentacles shot out of the ball and wrapped themselves around him. "Come, Ganondorf. Don't deny us. For we are many." Despite his efforts, Ganondorf got pulled into the ball, screaming like a madman. The shadows slipped back into the ball and the last thing Ganondorf said before he vanished into eternal darkness, was: "You can't do this to me! I'm the mighty Ganondorf..." Then silence ast the black ball shrunk and disapeared. Link had witnessed the entire scene. He saw Zelda's body shake as she fell on her knees, her arms wrapped around her chest as if she was cold. Suddenly, she opened her mouth and started to scream as if she was possessed, her eyes wide open and pointed at the sky. Then, Link's eyelids got very tired and he decided to close them for a few seconds. Just a few seconds, nothing more... But the seconds bacame a lot more, though Link wasn't aware of that anymore. 


	16. Link's awakening

Chapter 16: Link's Awakening  
  
"I think he's coming around, guys," a familiar voice said. "Yow, oh yeah!" an odd voice yelled. "Link is still as tough as he looks," a female voice said. Link felt someone grabbing his shoulder. "Are you alright, my friend? We've been worried about you." Link slowly opened his eyes and saw Fox sitting next to him. Link felt he lay in a bed. "That was a close call, Link," Donkey said, who stood behind Fox. "Z... Zelda..." Link said softly. He felt that his lips were dry and his body ached, but the first thing he thought about was his girlfriend. "She's fine, Link. Don't worry." To Link, it was all a bit vague. He felt his throat burning. "T... thirst..." He felt as if that single word costed him all of his strength. "Peach, get him a glass of water, quickly!" Fox ordered. Peach didn't like his tone, but did as he asked and left the room Link was in. "What... hap... pened?" Link asked. He saw that Samus in her orange, shining suit, without the helm, and Yoshi were present. As well as Donkey and Fox. More people didn't fit in what seemed to be Link's room in Toad's in. "You were very lucky, Link," Fox said, almost cheerful. "Don't doubt it... thought... I would... die." Link murmered. "Well, when you guys didn't return from your little trip, I went looking for you. Donkey had a bit of an off day, so that's why I went alone," Fox started to explain. He was interrupted by Peach, who entered the room with a glass of water in her hand. Fox stood up and moved aside as Peach walked to Link's bed to give the lifegiving substance to him. Link gladly wanted to accept it, but he was too weak to raise his arms in order to grab the glass. Peach sighed. "That I would ever have to do a thing like this..." She used one hand to support Link's head and she put the glass to his lips. It didn't took Link a lot of time to empty it. When Peach moved back again, Link cleared his throat. "You're... not so bad..." he said. Peach gave him a quick look and then left the room. "What is... she doing here?" Link asked, feeling a bit better already. Fox smiled as he took place on the chair on which he had apparantly been sitting. "She's worried about Zelda." Link gave the Lylatan a faint smile. "Anyways, I about knew where you guys went, so I searched in that direction first. As I was on my way, I met Samus. She decided to accompany me and we found you two." Fox paused for a moment and leaned back in his chair. Samus moved her haind through her unruly, light brown, long hair. Samus was an attractive, but tough woman. Though the last part was required if you wanted to be the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. And Samus Aran definetly understood her job. She caressed Yoshi's green head. The disnosaur closed his eyes as a show of appreciation. Mario had once met Yoshi on a faraway island, somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. Together with Luigi, the two had saved Peach from an evil Dragon called Bowser. Yoshi had become good friends with Mario, Luigi and Peach and he had decided leave the island with them. He was a friendly dinosaur, very reliable and he like the company of humanoids very much. "I've never seen so much blood dripping from one person..." Fox murmered, staring in front of him. He turned back to Link. "We saw Zelda crying while she sat on her knees. She was cramped into that position and she was in a complete shock. I didn't really know how she got that way. And we saw you swimming in your own blood. You were in comma for two weeks! Must have been the loss of blood..." Link startled. Two weeks! That meant that he had missed a lot of fights. "What about Zelda?" he asked. "Like I said, she's just fine. She restored quicker than we had expected. After she restored, she told us that you two have beaten Ganondorf. She's sleeping in her room now. She had been sitting next to you for three days! We discovered her sleeping with her head on her arms on your bed while she still sat on her chair. She was terribly affraid that you would never wake up again. Donkey carried her to her bed." Link smiled. He knew he was very lucky. "I also have some bad new, Link." Fox started. "Because you two missed so many fights in the tournament, you have been disqualified. I'm sorry," Fox said, regrettable. Link closed his eyes and swallowed. "At least Zelda's safe and the world is short one ugly bastard." Fox laughed. "And you kept your humour!" Link grinned. "But what about you guys? Have you won some fights?" Donkey chuckled as he looked at Samus. "Well, when we heard that you two got disqualified we kind of... stepped out of the tournament as a protest," Fox said with a soft smile. Link startled even more and immediatly sat up straight. A horrible pain forced him to lay down again. "What...? Who...?" "Well, Samus, Yoshi, Ness, Kirby, Pikachu, Falcon, Mario, Peach, Donkey and me." Link was speechless. He didn't know what to say at the sight of so much friendship. "Guys, I..." Link got interrupted by Fox. "Link, shut up, before I start to regret it," the Lylatan chuckled. Suddenly, the door opened and Zelda walked in. She wore her cotton dress again. "Link! Peach told me that you were awake! Are you okay?" She kneeled next to his bed and moved her hand through his hair. Fox looked at Samus and Yoshi and pointed with his thumb at the door. Donkey saw Fox's gesture as well and the four silently left the room, giving the two lovebirds some privacy. Doomhammer, please note: Back when Link wakes up w/Peach and Fox and Samus and Yoshi and DKong around him, when you describe Yoshi's life.......it is not a good idea. I suggest that you move those paragraphs to introduce Yoshi earlier in the story. See, if you keep them here, or there, in that part, it distracts the reader from what's important: what Fox is explaining. OK? 


	17. A new chance

Chapter 17: A new chance  
  
The weeks passed by rapidly and Link restored fast. His body was used to 'extensive damage' and hardships. Zelda spent most of her time with him in his room, calling him her hero all the time. And though the tournament was over for them, they decided to stay untill it was officially over. Link's best friend, Fox McCLoud and their monkey pal Donkey Kong stayed at the tournament as well as Samus Aran and Yoshi. Ness and Kirby quickly got bored and decided to head back home. To Ness, it was a little town and to Kirby it was a distant star. Mario and Peach returned to Peach's Castle. The Princess had insisted that Mario would help her bake a cake, since she missed certain ingredients. Link always thought Humans were a bit nuts. Pikachu went with a few kids to fight more tournaments with other PokÃ¨mon. It was a new racing season for Captain Falcon and he wanted to tinker a bit with his car, so he left as well, back to a planet of which Link had never heard. A few days before the tournament would end, Link was completely healed. Yoshi had shown his surprise at Link's apatite during those weeks of restoration, but Fox had been far from surprised. After all, Link hadn't eaten for weeks. Fox hadn't told him about Donkey's problems with the killing the Lizalfos, but it didn't matter. Donkey got over it. Fox knew from his own experiences that the first kill was always the hardest. "What are you going to do when you're home again?" Fox asked Link as the two friends sat on the grass, both holding a bottle of beer in their hands. "I don't know. I guess it will be back to the usual. Killing and running. What about you?" "Shooting and evading." Fox took a sip from his beer. "You're now supposed to let her go, right?" he said. Link moved his bottle to his lips as he stared off into infinity. "Yeah, it will be hard..." "I'm really sorry for you, man. You deserve someone like Zelda." "Well, I just have to say goodbye and leave..." Link paused for a moment, breaking out of his stare. "What am I talking? I don't want to lose her. She means the world to me. Even if I would find someone else, I wouldn't want that girl." he said, his voice sad and soft. Fox tried to cheer him up and said: "Ever tried a 'he'?" Link softly chuckled. "No. You?" Fox shook his head. "Think like this: If you're still straight, then you still have a chance." Suddenly, Link saw a man walking towards them. It was the president of the tournament in his suit. Link gave Fox a pat against the back of his head. "Look who's here." "Goodafternoon, lads." the president started as soon as he reached Link and Fox. "Do you have time for some good news?" Link and Fox looked at each other for a second and then looked at the Human again. "Give your best shot." they both said at the same time. "Okay... I was impressed by the signs of friendship that we saw when a stunning ten fighters decided to step out of the tournament when we disqualified two. So the council has decided to give you another chance. Next year, we're holding a tournament between fourteen fighters. The twelve who didn't completed it this year, that would be you guys, and the two best fighters from this year. I don't know wether you know them, they're Bowser and a fighting duo called Ice Climbers. So... do you accept?" It didn't took Link or Fox long to say yes. The president smiled. "Good. As we speak, the other fighters are asked the same question. I hope they'll agree as well." Link and Fox toasted by hitting their bottles against each other. "I'm sure they'll agree." Fox said as he turned to the man. "Yeah, they will." Link agreed. 


	18. A sad good-bye

Chapter 18: A Sad Goodbye  
  
"Ready?" Link asked Zelda as his fingers traced her pointed, but delicate ear. "Yes, my hero," she whispered. Link wrapped his arm around her waist and used his free hand to hold the horse by it's manes. Zelda startled from the sound of a boost being used and she saw an Arwing shooting through the sky, off into space. Link raised his hand, but he knew Fox couldn't see him anymore. Donkey had left several minutes before, by shooting away in a barrel. It had been a very strange sight. Yoshi had set off for Peach's Castle and Samus had decided to stay on Earth for a while. She stood next to the horse, wearing some casual clothes. "Give the tough Hylian a kiss from me, Zelda." she said. Zelda smiled. "Don't worry, I will." Link tapped his forehead with two fingers and moved his arm down again. "I'll see you again, Samus." "Goodbye, Link. Goodbye, Zelda," Samus said as Link put the horse into motion. Link knew Samus wasn't a girl of a lot of words, so he saved her a long goodbye. Zelda's friends had returned home days ago and the two Hylians had bought a horse in the town of the mushroom men. Zelda had paid Toad for everything, including Link's depts. Link didn't like it, but Zelda AND Toad had insisted, so he didn't have much of a choice. And now, the two Hylians were on their way home again. Back to Hyrule. Back to their own lives. They both didn't sat a word during their trip, knowing they would be seperated by the laws of their country. After a while, the towers of Hyrule Castle apeared at the horizon. Link saw them drawing closer as the horse approached it's destination. And suddenly, they stood before the moat that seperated Link's dangerous life from Zelda's wealthy one. Link dismounted the horse and helped Zelda down as well. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, then." Link said softly as the two stood opposite of each other, holding hands. It had become evening and a red glow illuminated the sky. Tears started to roll down the princess' cheeks, leaving wet trails on her fair skin. "Don't cry, Zelda. We'll see each other next year, won't we?" "Link, my father will never allow me to go again. He will maximise security. There's no way I can escape the castle next year." Zelda put her head against Link's chest and Link wrapped his arms around her. He too felt tears in his eyes. He just didn't want to let her go. "Cursed laws!" he said furious. Suddenly, he remembered something which Ganondorf had said. Something about him becoming king due to a flaw in the laws, but he didn't want to bring that subject in again. Ganondorf was dealt with by a seventeen year old girl. "I can try to visit you in the castle," Link said as firmly as possible. "No, Link. It could get you killed." Zelda's eyes shone from the late sunrays. She had such wonderful eyes. "Let's not make it harder than it already is. Just give me one last kiss and I'll go," Link said, his voice drowned in tears. "Can't I just come with you, Link? I don't owe those cocky kings and queens anything. We can then do what we want and..." "Then you'll be hunted like me. I don't want that to happen. You don't know how that is. Just kiss me one las time." Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and the two Hylians kissed each other desperatly, their hands dancing through each other's hair. They reluctantly broke off the kiss and let each other go. "Take care of yourself, Princess." "Don't go, Link. Please..." Zelda said, crying, already missing him. Link swallowed, turned around and started to walk away from her. He had to let her go. It was for her own good. Zelda knew it too. She quickly turned around and started to run over the drawbridge and through Castle Town. Crying. Link turned around one last time. He saw her running. "Farewell, Princess of Hyrule. I'll always love you. Always," he murmered in tears. He stood there for a while until he turned around and started to walk away.  
  
THE END 


End file.
